Show Me The Light
by AngelXJackFrost
Summary: Illamay, or Angel as her friends knew her, was always scarred of death, but while on a ski trip with school she crashes and is lost. Illamay is rescued by a strange boy and suddenly she can't wait to die... so she can start her new life. Rated T to be safe. (I'm real bad at writing summaries, please just give it a try.)
1. Prolgue

A girl struggles to keep balance as she skis down the powder covered slope. She had paid attention when the instructed had taught her but it had all disintegrated from her mind as she picked up the pace. He knees shook and she close her eyes tight, not remembering how to steer while skiing yet alone stop. The slope became steeper and she saw people in from of her. Spotting her friend in front of her who was going at a much slower, controlled pace, the girl yelled out to warn her.

"Madi! Watch out I can't stop!" She cried. Her friend turned just as the girl tried to veer away. She hit her friend with full impact and the two tumbled into the trees lining the saki slop and over a small yet steep cliff. They only fell two meters before hitting the ground and were knocked out.


	2. Kissing the surface of the ice

Chapter I

Kissing the surface of the ice

"Get up, come one. We have to get back to the track." Said Illamay as she nursed her head, it still hurt from the impact that had knocked her out.

"You can't be hurt _that _bad, we just stacked into some snow." Illamay exclaimed helping Allison to her feet. Illamay was slim and had straight white blond hair down to her shoulders with a full front fringe. She had light brown eyebrows and dark blue almost grey innocent eyes. Illamay had pale pink lips and white teeth that were ever so slightly gapped between her two front teeth. If you looked closely you could see faded freckles on her cheeks. One thing about Illamay was she had long legs, people had been known to say she was all legs. Illamay was shy around new people, unless she felt like they were giving her attitude. Illamay was known by her friends as a little crazy, crazy fun and crazy as in mentally. Illamay had been bullied by her old group of friends until she met her boyfriend Phillip, and after a short fling she decided to move to his class, even though the fling ended in a break up, Illamay was welcomed into their class and had never felt more at home with a group of people, but the bullying had left Illamay mentally unstable and prone to mood swings and over thinking things. Illamay often had small panic attacks when she didn't know things or when she assumed things, small ideas would take over her mind until she broke, which was part of the reason over thinking was so dangerous for her.

"I'm getting up, and yes I'm fine, but that's less than I can say for the ski's." said Allison as she held up the broken skis. Allison was tall had deep hazel almost orange eyes and a handful of freckles scattered around her face. Allison had dyed dark red hair that was styled into a fluffy bob and thin lips. Illamay always thought she looked like a girl of fire as it seemed to match the color pallet in Allison's appearance. Allison was a bright and bubbly person and Illamay and Allison had never been close, but got closer when Allison joined Illamay's friendship circle and became a regular appearance to their lunchtime hang out or soccer game.

"Is it just me or do I hear giggling?" Illamay said as she peered around a large rock, a boy and a girl sat in the snow, Illamay knew these two, both were a year older than her, so 17, the girl was her old friend Chloe's sister Magen and her boyfriend. Magen had long brown hair and pale green eyes, red lips and rosy cheeks. She was taller than Illamay and was quite tan, her boyfriend had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes with thin glasses that would make you think he was very smart. He had faded but visible freckles and was taller than Magen. Illamay didn't think she had ever heard him speak more than a sentence.

"Get a real room you two!" Shouted Illamay as she leaned on a rock, her shout had startled the girl.

"You two come up here to fool around, huh?" she asked as Magen and her boyfriend got up and brushed themselves off.

"Uh, no and yes, we did but then we got lost." Magen's boyfriend explained. Magen smiled shyly.

"So you're lost too, we stacked while skiing and stumbled down over a rock. We can all look for a way back if you want but, if you guys want to continue with your R rated movie…?" Allison said smugly.

After an hour of looking for the ski slopes the group came past a beautiful frozen creek. The water was frozen solid on the top, but you could still see the small fish swimming in the cold but unfrozen water beneath. The creek bed itself was aligned with frosted over rocks that made them look like glass, and onion grass that had flowered and was leaning over the creek as if the white flowers were about to kiss its surface. Above the group was an amazing willow tree, large with a thick trunk that twisted and turned. A small platform was just visible through the branches. The tree itself was array with icicles and topped with snow. Illamay saw the platform and tried to look for a way up, while doing so she spotted a tattered old hammock beside the platform.

"I think someone lives up there." She said pointing to the little shelter.

"I think we're being watched." Said Magen nervously, clinging to her boyfriend's arm. At that moment she and her boyfriend were pushed to the ground by a boy in a near white grey hoodie and faded, worn, blue jeans.

"What are you doing in my part of the mountains?" He yelled standing on the couples arms.

"We are lost, and if you want us to leave, you might want to show us the way back."Illamay said sarcastically.

"Oh, I thought you were up here for some kind of dirty deed kind of thing." The hooded boy said even more sarcastically, shrugging as he said it. "I would show you the way back but… there's nothing in it for me…" he took off his hoodie to look Illamay in the eye as if he was challenging her. He had hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as polar ice and skin that looked like it had never seen sun. He had his hand in the pocket of his light grey hoodie that was covered in a light frost. Illamay starred at him wide eyed. The boy smirked.

"I have decided that I will show you the way back… for a kiss from this lovely lady." The boy said spinning to address the rest of the group. He was a joker, he often said things that made him seem ignorant when really he just liked to mess with people, although he had spent almost all of his life as a spirit alone so his people skills were not very good, he often found himself coming off as cold or mean or just a plain jerk.

"Really?" Allison said sounding almost disappointed. The boy smirked at Illamay, he knew she would turn him down, and he didn't mind, but it would still be fun to get a kiss from her, she was quite pretty.

"Okay, fine, just show us the way back." Illamay replied.

"Okay, if you head straight in that direction, you will reach camp in 500 meters." The boy said, pointing in the direction of the camp. The others all walked off but Jack went to Illamay.

"Now, about that kiss." He said smugly. He opened his mouth slightly and licked his top lip asking for his kiss. Illamay shrugged and leaned in, the boy grabbed her waist, but just as their lips were about a centimeter apart Illamay pulled away and said

"Got you all exited there, but I have a boyfriend." She smiled wickedly and followed the others.

"Oh come _on!_ That's not fair!" shouted the boy as he flew after her, he didn't really mind if he didn't get his kiss, but he hated being played with, having someone mess with him.

"Well it is for me. And how _are_ you doing that? She said as she starred at the boy who was floating mid- air. She squinted,

"_What are you_?" she asked. The boy smiled devilishly.

"The very fact that you can see me means, you already know the answer." He said mockingly. Illamay walked off, and the boy followed her all the way back, continually asking for his kiss.

The boy was still flying when he got there. One of the main ski instructors at the lodge came up to Illamay and said

"Ah, I see you've met Jack, this boy provides these slopes with snow all year round, he's our bloody legend! But really jack no flying around when we have visitors on the slopes." He said, giving jack a stern look as Jack lowered himself to the ground.

"Oh come on Brian, what am I supposed to do, walk round this place." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Actually, yes, just like everyone else. You're supposed to be pretending your normal, remember?" Brian replied.

"Ahrggg normality, no flying or making ice. I don't know how you humans put up with it." Jack moaned, Flinging his head back and puffing out a huge breath. Brian gave Jack another stern look. Illamay who had been listening to the convocation was piecing together what she had heard. Looking down she muttered

"Jack? As in Jack frost," she then looked up at Jack "As in the Jack Frost?"Jack gave a little bow and said, "The one and only." Illamay was bewildered; she walked off to the main hall, tirelessly muttering to herself. Jack followed her, laughing slightly.

"One kiss, as I was promised and your boyfriend will never know." Jack pleaded, he loved how annoyed this girl was getting, he would leave her alone in a while but not until he got a good laugh out of it.

"For the last time, NO!" Illamay shouted. Jack continued to follow her around the corridors.

"Hey Angel, where ya been?" asked one of Illamay's friends Jordan. Illamay had acquired the nickname 'Angel' from her mother, when she was small she called Illamay her 'little Angel' and once when dropping her off for a school camp her mother had called it out to her and it caught on.

"Oh, you know, skiing and stuff, I'm just going to my room to get out of these clothes." She said gesturing to herself and the clothes she was wearing.

"So who's your friend?" asked Jordan looking at Jack.

"The names Frost, Jack Frost." Said Jack as he put his arm around Illamay and sticking his hand out for a hand shake. Jordan looked at Illamay with concern, she knew this look, he had given it to her before, at a sports centre when a boy named Alex had sat on her and she hadn't pushed him off. She brushed Jack's arm off her shoulders and smiled to reassure him. Jordan was the tallest person she knew and stood at least three inches off any of her other friends. Jordan had short dusty brown hair and rather bad acne. If you hadn't seen him in his school uniform you would think he was in his early twenties, which the group often used to their advantage. Illamay always saw Jordan as more of a big brother or protector, when she had first met her group of friends and after she broke up with her boyfriend, before later getting back together with him, Jordan had always made sure Illamay was okay or if she had a problem he would sort it out, either by having a little chat with the boy (if the problem was a boy) or making her laugh. Illamay had returned the favor by setting him up with one of her friends Allison; they were going on six months now.

"Okay, we're all going to be in the Hall, you know for the disco dance thing?" Jordan asked Illamay.

"Uh of course, I'll be there." Illamay said as she walked off. Jordan stood and watched as Jack followed her.

"Just one kiss, I promise you'll like it. Then I'll be gone. " Said Jack, winking at Illamay. She stopped for a second.

"One kiss, then you promise you'll go away?" Illamay asked.

"Maybe." Jack replied. This girl was really fun to mess with, so although he had promised himself he would not bother her for more than a little, he was having way to much fun watching her wage a war against herself every time he asked. 'Last time you ask, and then you leave.' Jack said to himself in his head. 'You don't want to come off as to much of a jerk.' He continued. Illamay pondered in her head for a bit before she said.

"Fine… One kiss." Jack grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall and kissed her, just a peck on the lips that lingered for a second. His lips were cold and soft, Illamay couldn't help herself she wanted more, and as her lips so nicely asked that was what she got. Neither of them stopped until an image of Illamay's boyfriend popped into her head. She pulled away and looked at Jack. He was smiling, and honestly, surprised she agreed, even though it was never his full intention to get a kiss, he both liked it and felt bad knowing he had just kissed a taken girl.

"Okay you got your kiss, now leave me alone like you promised." She said as she looked away.

"You enjoyed it." Said Jack jokingly. Illamay pushed him away and said.

"You promised you would leave." Jack laughed.

"And I shall keep my word." He smiled wickedly as he walked away, he turned around to shoot Illamay a quick smile to show it was all just a joke, he saw Illamay's face show she was glad, yet her eyes showed she was disappointed. She blushed and went into her room. Jack smiled to himself as he flew off.


	3. Dancing

Chapter II

Dancing

After getting changed into a pair of black leggings with a simple T- shirt and a red woolen cardigan that hung down by her knees, Illamay walked down to the Hall where her friends said they would be. She walked through the double doors and spotted them almost immediately. They were in the far corner sitting around a table. The hall was dark as the lights were turned on and there were enough flashing colored lights to give anyone a seizure. Illamay began to make her way through the crowd to her friends and realized, to her disbelief, that Jack was sitting with them. She wandered over with her hands in the pockets of her cardigan.

"We saved you some diet coke Angel, before Nina drank it all." her friend Jordan said. She sat down in the seat next to Jack as it was the only seat left. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, the question aimed at Jack.

"I just ran into these guys and they looked pretty fun so I decided to sit with them." He explained. Illamay rolled her eyes and sipped the coke, it was half frozen.

"Why is it half frozen?" Illamay asked.

"Sorry, my bad." Jack said with a smirk.

"Well now it's flat." Illamay replied angrily.

"Oh you love it." Jack said sarcastically. Jack put his arm around her waist.

"Oh chill darlin' I never intended to actually get a kiss, it was all just a misunderstood joke." Jack whispered in her ear. Illamay looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Jack smiled to reassure her.

"Jack was saying before that he saved you from freezing in the mountains by bringing you back here. Is that true?" asked one of the only girls at the table, Tanya. Illamay didn't pay much attention to Charlotte's question because she was too distracted by the music the teacher had put on.

"Uh sure, I guess so." Illamay replied. Tanya always wore a lot of make-up, she often looked like an orange panda with the amount of eye-liner she wore and how her foundation didn't match her skin tone at all. She had faded burgundy hair that was half badly put in extensions and half her real hair. No matter where she was Tanya always wore clothes that were too tight or too short, so over all, she was a slut, a nice slut most of the time, but none the less a slut who would kiss any guy who said she was pretty. Tanya was random and fun; she was one of the only other girl friends in the group. But she only hung out with Illamay's group after charlotte lost most of her popularity after a series of rumors went around, but what Tanya didn't know was that Illamay had been helping hand in that as revenge after Tanya had hooked up with the one guy Illamay had told her she liked.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" she shouted as she heard the first few notes of 'Set me on fire' by Bella Ferraro.

"Tanya come dance with me." She begged.

"Uh uh, no way." Tanya replied.

"Fine, Allison? Nina? Come on. Oh you people suck." Illamay said with disappointed.

"I'll dance." Jack said as he stood up. Illamay smiled she was too distracted to care about who she danced with. She ran out into the middle of the room, with the biggest smile on her face.

_'Take me back to your place_

_Show me how to dance,_

_Let's go watch the sunset, _

_With me in your hands _

_Fly me on a jet plan_

_Take me to the moon. _

_Where you go, I'll follow_

_Never really meant to start a spark_

_But this love, _

_This love is like arrows through our hearts, _

_I'm dreaming.'_

It was a slow song. Jack flew up to her. Jack held her waist while they danced. Illamay closed her eyes as the chorus came on and Jack spun her around.

_'Set me on fire with,_

_Endless word to show my worth_

_Take me to a place I've never known,_

_Set me on fire with_

_Silent kisses like the sunset _

_Darkness is our playground we call home.'_

Illamay rested her head on Jack shoulder, listening to his soft heartbeat, letting the music flow through her ears. The song was turned off, the teachers apologizing for the slow music and returned the ear numbing, sorry excuse for music to the speakers. Illamay was startled by the return of the music and she looked up at Jack and smiled shyly. He took a step back and bowed like a gentlemen, Illamay giggled and gave a quick curtsy even though she wasn't wearing a dress. Jack nodded toward the seats and they began to walk back. Illamay couldn't stop herself giggling. Her friends starred at them wide eyed.

"Aww that was so cute!" shouted Allison.

"Phillip wouldn't like that." Tanya said jokingly. The two girls giggled and mocked Illamay. Even Jordan looked at Jack and said

"Yeah, if Phillip were here, he'd knock your lights out, Jack" Jordan said angrily. Illamay shot a glare at Allison as if to say '_control your man_' while Jack laughed,

"He's no match for me." He said with a smirk on his face. Illamay started to think and she stayed quiet to avoid attention so now of the others noticed her quietness, she could feel herself being tugged into a crazy moment again, although she didn't want the others knowing that.

Later that night, Illamay had snapped out of her depressed, thought engulfed mood and was ready to mentally re-join the group, to have some fun. The rest of the group were playing truth or dare on some old couches near the fireplace as the disco had ended and the rest of their peers had abandoned the hall. The game of truth or dare soon morphed into spin the bottle. The bottle was spun by Allison as she was most eager to play, knowing that neither she nor Jordan would be partaking in the game; instead they would watch and laugh at the awkward kisses between her friends. The bottle landed on Nina and Tanya.

"I'm not kissing another girl." Nina protested.

"It's the rules, you have to." Jordan argued.

"Just do it." Allison moaned. Nina closed her eyes tight as if, if she didn't see it, it didn't happen. Nina pulled away immediately and stuck out her tongue.

"Gross, gross, gross!" She said repeatedly. It was Tanya's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Illamay and then Jack. Jack shrugged and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips, nothing but a peck. Illamay's lips clung to the kiss and she couldn't help herself, again she wanted more from Jack, and again when her lips asked that was got she got.

"Wow you two, I thought we agreed on little kisses, keep it Pg." joked Allison. Illamay pulled away and looked at Jack with disgust. He smiled sheepishly, but she quickly got up and left. Both Allison and Jack followed her.

Jack grabbed her hand as she walked down the corridors,

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as she spun to face him.

"You!" Illamay shouted, "You need to stop whatever it is your doing." Her eyes were full of tears.

"Me? I may have kissed you, but you took more." Jack shouted, he was feeling offended.

"I know, I know." She said as she walked into her room and sat on her bed. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Jack sat next to her and put his arm around her in efforts to calm her. Allison came in and stood in front of Illamay.

"What was that about?" she shouted slightly.

"I-I don't know." Illamay said quietly as buried her face into her hands even more. Allison just stood there, looking down on the sobbing girl; she didn't know what to say. Jack realized that Illamay was confused and didn't know what to do.

"She said she misses her boyfriend, and that she is tired and in that second she thought I was him." Jack had made it up but Allison seemed to believe him.

"Aww, you poor fallen angel, is that why you've been so quiet tonight?" Allison said pitifully as she hugged Illamay.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Said Jack, Allison just nodded and left. Illamay sniffed and lay down. Jack tucked her in. he sat on the bed opposite her, he assumed Illamay was the only one staying in that room because there were no one else's suitcases in there, only hers.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry. Earlier today was all just me messing with you, I- I'm not really used to people and honestly I like joking around with people, I don't mean to do things like kiss girls who have boyfriends, but..." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "But I try to just get people to see me, or even talk to me by doing anything I can. I was so shocked when not only you, but almost all of you in that group in the mountains could see me I thought, maybe I could make a friend, maybe I'll just muck around a bit so they see I'm fun…" Jack explained, although to Illamay it sounded like he was trying to reason with himself.

"Why can't people see you?" Illamay asked as that was the only thing he said that registered in her mind.

"As you probably guessed, I'm not normal, hell I can fly and all that, but not everyone can see me, only people who want to, who need to. It's a spirit thing, it very hard to explain."Jack replied. "Long story short, I have to influence them, like throw a snowball at them, or open a door in their face, sometimes I can let myself be seen by people, but not often." He explained.

"Okay, well if it makes you feel better, you're not that bad of a person, you can always hang out with my group, and they seem to like you." Illamay said with a sleepy smile on her face as she lay in bed.

"Thanks." Jack replied with a quick smile.

"But one more thing, why did she call you a fallen angel?"

"I'm a little unstable, Angel is just a nickname, but they say I'm fallen when I have my crazy moments." Illamay mumbled. Jack felt guilt, although he didn't know why. He got up and as he was about to open the door and leave he said

"You don't seem fallen."

Jack walked back to where Jordan, Allison and Tanya were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's Jack." Jordan called as Jack walked over. "Yep it's me." Jack replied. He sat down next to Tanya.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Tanya asked as she leaned in closer to Jack. "What?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Have you got a girlfriend? Because you're really cute." Tanya replied.

"Uh, yeah, no, just no." Jack said with slight disgust. Tanya rolled her eyes and stood and walked away. "Okay then." Jack said to himself.

"So how long have you two been together?' Jack asked Jordan and Allison. Jordan had his arm around her.

"Six months." Allison replied. Jack nodded.

"What about Illamay and Phillip?" he asked nervously.

"Nearly a year, this time." Allison replied.

"What do you mean 'this time.'?" Jack asked.

"This is their third time around, he always dumps her then goes back to her whenever he wants something." Allison explained.

"That's horrible." Jack shouted.

"I know. It doesn't help that Illamay is so unstable, it just allows him to have more control over her, he cheats on her, manipulates her, and occasionally when she arks up about what he's doing, he hits her, then he apologizes and because she's afraid to be alone she forgives him." Allison said sadly.

"And this has been going on for over a year? Why doesn't she just leave?" Jack asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be alone, I never understood it when she tried to explain it to me." Allison replied.

"She needs someone to come along and show her what it's like to have someone who actually cares about her." Allison said as she looked at Jack.

"Who? Me?" Jack said defensively.

"While she's going out with Phillip?" Jack asked nervously.

"Maybe, Jack I can tell you like her, that night after spin the bottle, she didn't miss Phillip, I saw how you defended her. You like her don't you?" Allison asked.

Jack stuttered and tried to think of a believable excuse.

"You caught me." Jack shrugged. Madi smiled up at Jordan, then back at Jack.

"I knew it!" Allison said slyly.

"Wouldn't it be wrong to try and 'steal'someone else's girl?" Jack asked.

"Jack. Illamay isn't Phillip's girl, she's one of them. It would serve Phillip right and Illamay might actually get a bit better if she realized what it's like to have someone who actually cares." Jordan explained. Jack thought for bit in his head.

"We know you like her, and we can tell she has feelings for you but she won't admit it, you just need to show her you care, it will help her a lot, and hopefully she will even break up with Phillip." Allison said to try and convince Jack.

"It just doesn't feel right." Jack replied. Allison gave him a stern look.

"Okay." Jack agreed.

That night Jack sat in the willow starring at the moon.

"Armor, I admit it, I like her, like, _like_, her … but she would never stay… would she?" Jack said to the Armor Crescent the moon spirit, leader of all the spirits, Armor lived on the moon but could hear Jack as he spoke to him. He was like the God of the spirit world. He was the first spirit so he decided everything in their lives from who became a spirit, what powers they would have, to whether or not they were allowed to talk to other humans. He was the one they went to, to ask for or about something, and Jack knew that if he wanted any chance with Illamay he would have to talk to

Armor. Jack leaned against a branch and thought for a moment.

"Armor? If I could make her want to stay, would you make it so she could?" he looked down at his little platform in the tree.

"But how would I know she could stay?" Jack's face became sad and he sat down on the branch and sighed. Armors voice echoed down to Jack from the moon.

"I would let her become a spirit; I do need another agent spirit."

"Really? You would do that?" Jack smiled.

"Yes, if you can get her to love you, she will change into a spirit."Armor promised.

"You give me your word?" Jack asked sternly.

"Yes, I give you my word."Armor replied.

The next morning Jack was walking through the corridors to the Hall when he saw the girl Tanya, she was on the phone. Jack was about to say hi when he heard something suspicious.

"Oh Phillip, I miss you, I can't believe you couldn't come…" Charlotte said to the person on the phone. Jack heard muffled words from the speaker that he could not understand.

"Ok I got to go… I love you too." Charlotte said. Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. He ran off to the hall.

When Jack got there he sat at the table at the end of the bench next to Jordan. Soon after charlotte arrived, and not long after her, Illamay. Charlotte got up and hugged Illamay and said,

"Oh, Illamay you poor fallen angel. Allison told us, we're sorry Phillip couldn't come." Illamay hugged back and both sat down. Jack gave Tanya the death stare. Everyone sat and ate their breakfast that had been prepared by the resort staff in silence. Illamay looked up at Jack who was sitting opposite her. Something about his white hair and blue eyes made her feel drawn to him. For the first time she actually noticed how he looked. Jack looked up at her and smirked. 'That smirk.' She thought. 'He looks so cute when he smirks.' Illamay blushed when she noticed Jack was still looking at her. She looked back down at her cereal. Jack shook his head slowly and smiled.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Allison asked. Illamay tilted her head up and looked up at Allison. It was a sad look that made Jack want to hug her. "I'm thinking of building a snow fort or an igloo or something." Jordan replied.

"Cool, can I help?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, me too, it sounds fun." Tanya added.

"Both of you can help." Jordan replied. Jack poked at his cornflakes and smiled. 'Snow forts usually lead to snowball fights.' He thought.

"So what's everyone else doing today?" asked Charlotte as she looked around the table.

"I'm probably just going to write my book." Nina replied. Nina had olive skin and eyes that were dark blue on the edge on the iris and light blue around her pupil. She had dark pink lips and thick brown curly hair. Nina was fun and often obsessed about many TV shows, movies and books. She also had an obsession with cleaning. She was smart and organized so if Illamay ever needed some help organizing something, she would call Nina. Nina was new to the group after Illamay had met her in Sport, but they were best friends almost instantly and Illamay saw her as more of a sister than a friend. They were so close that they were even planning to go to Paris when they finished school.

"You're writing a book?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I told you guys. It's like you don't listen to me at all!" Nina joked.

"Don't forget to send me the link to the next chapter." Illamay said.

"I'm still working on it. You could sit with me today and read it off my laptop?" Nina suggested.

"I'll read it later; I want to go skiing again today." Illamay replied. "I may never get to ski again."

"Even after your big stack?" Jordan said jokingly.  
Everyone laughed.

"Yeah how else am I supposed to learn not to stack?" Illamay joked.

"What about you Jack? What have you got planned for today?" Allison asked.

"I don't really know, just floating around I guess." Jack replied. One by one everyone began to finish their breakfast and stack their plates in the middle of the table.

"I present… the leaning tower of dishes." Jack said as he added his bowl. The group on the table clapped and stuck their noses in the air.

"Very nice." Tanya said snobbishly.

"Yes, I like how it leans." Illamay added making sure she sounded very posh. The two girls laughed. Jack added salt, pepper, sugar, a tub of vegemite, jam and butter to the top bowl.

"I, Jack Frost, the master wizard, have not only made the leaning tower of dishes, but also… a potion. It has magical properties and whoever drinks it will become irresistible to the opposite sex." Jack announced as he stirred the disgusting mix in the top bowel.

"Sure, master wizard." Illamay said sarcastically.

"You doubt me. How about you give it a try?' Jack suggested.

Illamay shook her head.

"Is no one brave enough?" Jack shouted as he stood up.

"I'll give it a go, just to prove you wrong." Jordan said. Jack handed him a spoon of the mix from the bowel and Jordan drank it. He gagged. Everyone laughed. Jordan swallowed.

"Did it work?" He asked. Allison kissed him on the cheek.

"Yep." She replied.

"Okay, give me a go." Illamay insisted. Jack gave her a spoonful. She drank it and closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"GROSS!" She yelled. Jack chuckled. She opened her eyes and asked

"Did it work?" Jack looked around and shrugged.

"Maybe it just works on guys?" Jordan suggested.

"So I drank that for nothing." Illamay said frustrated.

"Or maybe not." Jack suggested as he winked at her. Illamay smiled innocently and blushed. One of the teachers stood on a podium at the end of the hall.

"Okay guys and gals. You can all go; clean up duty group three is on today." She announced. Illamay got up and began to walk to her room to get changed. Jack tried to follow her so he could tell her what he heard Tanya say, but he lost Illamay in the crowd of kids that seemed so desperate to escape the hall before a teacher called them up to help clean.

.


	4. Frostbite

Chapter III

Frostbite

Later Illamay was on the escalator that takes you to the top of the ski slopes, rugged up in her thick ski gear and a grey fluffy beanie with bear ears, a dark colored ski jacket and ski pants of the same color. She had black snow boots to top it all off. She was dangling her skis off the edge of the escalator when Jack flew up and sat next to her, he had to tell her what he had seen.

"Oh, hey Jack." She said with a smile.

"Illamay, this morning I saw, well heard…" Jack was cut off,

"This snow is beautiful. Did you make it?" Illamay asked. "Well yes, but I have to tell you something."

"If you want to apologize, you don't have to." Illamay was in good mood. The Sandman had sent her an amazing dream the previous night. Jack was getting worried.

"No, I didn't come to apologize…" again he was cut off. They were at the top of the hill and Illamay got off to go ski. Jack flew next to her; he noticed she was having trouble keeping stable so he gave her advice.

"Have you ever been roller-skating?" He asked.

Illamay gave him a look as if he was crazy.

"Yeah." She replied quickly.

"Then hold your feet as if you were rollerblading." Jack suggested. Illamay re-aligned her feet and became steady. She turned and smiled at him. When they reached the base of the slopes Jack made himself a pair of skis out of ice and carried Illamay up the hill bridal style, flying up past the rest of the skiers on the escalator.

"I'll race you." Illamay said as Jack set her down at the top of the hill and she was ready to ski.

"Okay, but I'm going to win." Jack said competitively. Illamay stuck her tongue out at him and speed down the large snow slope.

"Hey! No fair!" Jack yelled and sped after her.

Around lunchtime Illamay and Jack were walking around the top of the ski slope, trying to choose a track. Illamay made a tightly packed snowball in her hand and threw it at Jack. He got hit in the head with the snow ball, when he turned around he saw Illamay laughing with another snow ball in her hand, throwing it up playfully.

"Aww did poor Jack get hit with a snowball." She smirked as she mocked him.

"Oh Darling, believe me you don't want to start this with me." Jack said as he picked up some snow. Illamay caught him off guard and threw another snowball at him. It hit him in the shoulder and knocked him to the ground. Jack stood up and said,

"Ok. That's it." He threw the snowball he had just made at her and it hit her in the gut. The two of them spent about fifteen minutes throwing snowballs at each other and hiding behind the small amount of trees pine trees as defense. Illamay was hiding behind a thick pine tree when Jack came up behind her and put snow down her back. Illamay pushed Jack to the ground but he pulled her down with him, to two of them lay on the ground laughing for a moment. Illamay stopped and looked over at Jack; he was looking up into the tree branches, still laughing, snow in his hair. He looked like that was where he belonged, like a boy from the perfect scene in a movie, laying on the ground, covered in snow with a girl, laughing. Illamay suddenly realized she wanted to be that girl, the one he was laying with in the perfect movie scene, and she was so lucky to be that girl at that time. But what if he found another girl to be in his movie? Jack glanced over at her with his big icy blue eyes, Illamay smiled quickly and he went back laughing and looking up at the tree. Illamay wanted so badly to stay his perfect movie scene girl. She shuffled in a bit closer to him, although he didn't realize, and took his hand; Jack stopped laughing and looked at her with shock, but a happy kind of shock. Illamay took her chance and kissed him, nothing but a quick kiss that lingered, it seemed to be their trademark kiss. She felt him tense for the second that their lips were together. Illamay pulled away and looked at him, waiting to either be accepted or rejected.

"That's new." Jack said with a surprised look on his face. Illamay laughed; of course Jack would say that.

"Good new?" Illamay asked.

"Well yeah, but… why did you kiss me?" Jack asked.

"I want to be the only girl in this perfect movie scene with you." Illamay replied. Jack gave her a confused look and a smirk in return for her trivial answer.

"Well okay." Jack said as he leaned in, he put his hand under Illamay's hair. For the first time, Illamay felt as if she actually wanted him to kiss her. Just before Illamay got her wanted kiss, Nina ran up to them calling out,

"Illamay, you'll never guess who's here!" she got up and asked

"Who?" quite curiously. The single word that escaped Nina's mouth was enough to nearly tear Jack in two. Phillip.

Illamay ran up to the tall blonde boy as he stood with his bags in the Hall, surrounded by the rest of the group. Phillip had faded freckles, and blue eyes that faded into a slight yellow around his pupil, they were the sort of eyes that Illamay got lost in if she ever dared to look at them for more than ten seconds. He had brood shoulders and was rather sporty. Phillip was Illamay's first proper boyfriend and this was the third time they had been out and they were going on nearly a years. Phillip was both sweet and sarcastic at the same time which Illamay loved. Phillip was only fifteen and was a year younger than the rest of the group, but he was still in the same year level as them. Phillip was in the special high achievers at their school and for that, the group often mocked him, mainly because almost all high achievers kids thought they were better than everyone else.

"Oh my god, you're here!" Illamay said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, yeah. I heard you missed me." He said as he hugged her. He stood back and looked at her.

"Wow, your hair is so white and I swear you're glowing." Illamay blushed. Jack turned and looked at her. He hadn't noticed it but she was changing.

"So this is what you meant Armor." He mumbled. He looked at her again and noticed that Phillip was looking at Tanya. Jack was greasing him off when Phillip's attention switched to him.

"So this must be Jack. Jordan has told me all about you. Still think you could take me?" Phillip said as he stood a little taller. Jack smiled wickedly at him and said,

"Yeah, piece of cake." This made everyone laugh. Illamay spent the rest of the day with Phillip on the couch in front of the fireplace.

That night everyone sat around the table eating lasagna for dinner.

"So Phillip, why did you only come down now?" Nina asked.

"I had football try outs yesterday, so I had to stay." He explained. Phillip was smart, but he was also really into footy.

Allison glanced at Jack with a worried look on her face. 'Look at Illamay.' She mouthed. Jack glanced at her to see her completely in awe of the boy sitting next to her. Jack cringed, '_Why was she so under this boy's control_.' He thought. Illamay whispered something in Phillip's ear that Jack couldn't hear, and she then stood and waited for Phillip to do the same.

"Well, we're calling it quits for the night guys, see you lot tomorrow." Phillip said before he got up from his seat to take Illamay to her room, Jack who had been sitting next to him noticed he left his phone on the seat. Jack grabbed the phone put in his pocket.

"Why is she like that when she's with him?" Jack asked tension clear in his words.

"They had a fight again today, I heard them yelling. She's trying to make it up to him." Allison explained.

"What did they fight about?" Jack asked.

"She told him she was leaving, Phillip didn't approve of that." Allison replied, waiting for Jack to react. Jack was angered and excused himself from the table.

Jack sat on the roof above Illamay's room, going though the phone. When he started going though the messages between Phillip and Tanya he quickly realized they were more than friends. He stood on the window sill and checked to make sure Phillip wasn't in the room before he knocked on the window. He watched as Illamay awoke and came to the window.

"You can't be here, Jack." She said as she opened the window slightly.

"I have to tell you something." Jack pleaded.

"No, you can't be here." Illamay yelled.

"Illamay!" Jack protested.

"Jack, I know what happened on the slopes, but I can't, okay. Besides, you're a spirit, I'm not, and I'm with Phillip."

"Come on Illamay, I know you don't really want to be with him, you're just scared he'll hit you."

"No, he loves me; I could never do that to him."

"Well I can tell you right now he doesn't."

"Jack, just stop!" Illamay yelled.

"Illamay, at least listen." Illamay thought for a moment then opened the window enough for Jack to get in.

"Well I'm listening, and if you can't really convince me, then just leave." She said as she sat on her bed with her arms crossed. Jack walked over and said

"It's, um I don't know how to put this. Here" Jack handed Illamay the phone reluctantly. Illamay looked at the phone.

"This is Phillip's phone." She said as she looked up at him. Jack nodded and said,

"Look, look at the messages." Illamay began to go through the messages between Tanya and Phillip. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand as she began to cry. Jack took the phone out of her hand slowly and placed it on the bed beside her. Illamay began to shake her head and she sobbed.

"All this time, all just lies, just so he could get what he wanted from me." Illamay sobbed. Jack hugged her and she cried into his chest. His near white hoodie was cold like the flip side of a pillow; it comforted her as she cried. Jack kissed her forehead gently and rested his chin on her head. The phone vibrated on the table and Illamay dove for it. She opened the message that read

'_Hey babe. My room in five? )_'

It was from Tanya. Illamay dropped the phone and again cried into Jack's hoodie, bunching it in her hands, clinging to him like a baby koala as she cried.

"Shh shh shh shh, it's ok, it will be ok. Come on angel, don't fall now." He didn't know what else he could say to comfort her. Illamay looked up at him, her face was wet from the tears and her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was practically white and her face pale like a porcelain doll.

"How can you say that? How am I supposed to go to the hall tomorrow and face him, how do I pretend to be his sweet little girlfriend? How am I supposed to stay stable after you leave?" I have nothing left, I have no more reasons, I might as well end it now and save myself the torture of my future life as Phillip's ignorant little toy." Jack hugged her tightly and said

"Tomorrow, you walk with me, I will help you. And you'll find a reason, besides; you still have me for now." He said and he kissed her lovingly.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone." She asked sleepily after Jack pulled away. He stayed with her until she fell asleep. Even then he stayed with her; making her feel safe.

Illamay woke up in Jack's arms. He was asleep. She got up and put on her dark blue hoodie. Jack stirred as he heard the zip of her bag. He got up and hugged her from behind.

"Are you ready?" He kissed her cheek.

"As I'll ever be." She turned and looked at him; her hair was nearly as white as his and her eyes nearly as blue.

"You know, if you don't feel like you can take it, squeeze my hand, I promise I'll squeeze back, just so you know you're still alive." Jack said with a mischievous smirk that comforted Illamay.

"I love your smirk, Jack; you always look like you're up to something." Illamay replied with a faint smile.

"That's the thing about a smirk; it makes people wonder what you're up to while scaring the crap out of them at the same time." Jack said pulling the best smirk he could. Illamay laughed faintly, making Jack's smirk form into a bright smile, he loved her laugh. Jack knew she was changing like Armor had said she would. He knew that that day would be hard, but it could also be the day she fully changed. He smiled to reassure her and held her hand as they walked the corridor. As they got closer to the doors of the hall, Illamay stopped,

"I can't do it Jack." She breathed heavily. Jack kissed her gently and smiled as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes you can." She smiled back. He held her hand as they walked through the doors. Phillip walked up to them, Illamay tensed as if she was bracing herself for pain.

"Hey Jack, hands of my girl!" Phillip yelled. Jack yelled back sarcastically,

"Oh I'm sorry, which one?" Illamay didn't take her eyes off the ground. She squeezed Jack's hand. Phillip looked at Illamay.

"That's right, I know." She managed to say without crying. Jack squeezed her hand back knowing how hard it must have been for her to say that. Tanya and Jordan came up to the trio to see what was going on. Illamay looked at Charlotte with hatred.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Great now both of Phillip's girls are here." Jack said angrily. Both Jordan and Tanya knew what had happened, Illamay knew about Phillip and Tanya.

"Phillip, really? I've been your bro for years but I never thought you would cheat on a girl with one of her best friends!" Jordan yelled.

"What? I didn't." Phillip yelled defensively.

"What? So now you're denying your feelings for me?" Tanya yelled. Jordan looked at Phillip with such anger that him could have torn him limb from limb.

"Can we go?" Illamay whispered to Jack and he walked with her out of the room. Tanya followed them, trying to talk to Illamay but she ignored her. Behind them they could hear Jordan yelling at Phillip. Illamay squeezed Jack's hand again and tensed. Jack knew this was more than she could take. He stopped in front of her and picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. He then flew her out of the building and onto the roof, where no-one could disturb her. He sat with her as snow fell down and landed softly on her head. The girl was tired and emotionally drained. Illamay lay down in the soft snow and gingerly closed he eyes. Jack watched as white dream smoke that looked like clouds found its way to her, and a white cloud version of a bird flew around her head with the small version of her, a gift from the Sandman. This made him smile as he too lay down next to her, he saw a white cloud line flowing towards him and he fell asleep.

When Jack awoke, the girl in his arms was hardly recognizable. Illamay was still asleep but instead of the leggings and hoodie she was wearing before she was wearing a white chiffon boob tube and a white chiffon skirt that looked like it was on piece of fabric wrapped around then tucked so that the end hung down, the skirt went down to just above her knees. Illamay wore no shoes, and her hair was white and she had white eye shadow over her closed eyes and gold eyeliner and white feather eyelashes, but perhaps the biggest change was that she had large white wings on her back. She looked like an angel had fallen from the heavens and replaced her. The moon shone down on her. Jack kissed her on the forehead; she wasn't cold but fairly warm. She was still asleep.

"You think she will stay, Armor?" Jack asked the moon.

"I pray that she will."He replied.

Jack nodded,

"You're not the only one praying that she will." Jack said under his breath. Jack hadn't realized Illamay had woken up and could hear what he was saying.

"Still, talking to the moon, Jack?" she asked sleepily.

"I didn't realize you were awake." He said looking into her eyes, they were almost florescent blue.

"I wasn't, till just now." She yawned. Illamay heard muffled words in her ear.

"What did you say?" she looked at Jack quite puzzled.

"I didn't say anything." Jack said looking just as confused as her. She stood up looking at the moon.

"Illamay, Jack has asked me, that if he could get you to love him, that I would change you so you could stay with him" Illamay didn't realize that Jack couldn't hear what the moon was saying to her. She looked at her hair and over her shoulder, realizing she had changed.

"I can't stay; I have to go home, to my family, I can't just leave them." She said sadly.

"Well, if you do stay, you shall be a spirit, just like Jack. You will be known as: Illamay Angelum; Meaning you're a Guardian angel. I am giving you this feather," A small white feather, half the size of Illamay's middle finger, floated down from the sky and landed on her wrist and sunk into it.

"It shows you how you are now, like prevues of what it is like to be a spirit, but you are still human. I will give you some time to think about it, if you decide you want to become a spirit, all you have to do is die, I can't kill you so you have to do it yourself." The moon said. "But, if, before you decide, you want to appear to be yourself, just put the feather in this jar." A small Jar that was as big as Illamay's pinky with a cork as a stopper and two tiny metal angel wings on the front appeared on a chain around her neck.

"How do I remove the feather?" Angel asked but the moon was gone. Illamay turned to Jack, he looked confused.

"Jack, I can't stay, I have a family, the moon told me everything, but I can't stay like this." She knelt down next to him. Jack looked like he was about to cry. Illamay held his hand and placed the other on his cheek.

"Please don't cry, it's not that I don't love you, gosh how I do, but I just can't stay." Jack looked like a puppy when you put it outside when it's raining as he looked at her.

"Why can't you? Don't you want to?" He sounded both mad and sad at the same time.

"Of course I do, I just can't."Illamay looked into his glassy blue eyes as a tear escaped them.

"What about what you said the other night after I showed you the phone?" Jack asked angrily.

"This is different." Illamay replied.

"How?" Jack yelled.

"I don't know, but it is." Illamay protested.

"Then that's not fair, how could you do this to me?" Jack stood leaving Illamay on her knees.

"Jack, please don't go." She pleaded. Jack stood with his back turned to her, and paused for a second before saying,

"If you're leaving tomorrow, then why should I stay now?" Illamay didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." that was all Jack said before flying away.

The next day Illamay sat on the bus; everyone whispered and starred at her wings. She had put her hoodie over the white outfit trying to hide her wings, but they had ripped through the hoodie and were on full display, she was happy Armor had given her the choice to become a spirit in her own time, but she hated that she couldn't get rid of the wings. She sat next to Phillip; she had taken him back, agreeing to make things work so she could re-build her life. Illamay sat with her head resting on her hands as she couldn't sit back on her wings. As the bus drove away a cold gust of wind frosted over the window. Phillip leaned over her and wrote in the frost 'I love you.' Illamay hardly took notice of the boys attempt to suck up to her. After five minutes of sitting, starring out the window though the heart Phillip had drawn, at the snow. She noticed the bus pass the willow, then, almost as if Jack himself had done it, another gust of wind blew onto the window, frost covered the message written by Phillip and Illamay looked at her feet, she still had no shoes on, she looked up and wrote her own message. When she was done, she jumped onto the back of the seat, opened the emergency exit on the roof and climbed out, leaving Phillip looking at her message on the window which read 'I love Jack Frost'.

Illamay Jumped of the roof of the bus and hit the ice road running. She jumped and tried to fly. She hadn't used her wings yet and she had no idea how to.

"Please Armor I need to fly!" she called throwing her head back and looking at the sky. She tried once more and her wings opened and she soared high above the trees. She stopped at the willow and looked for Jack.

"Jack!" she called out of breath.

"Jack?" she called again. She looked around and realized he was not there. Again she spread her glorious wings and flew. She flew back to the cabins at the ski resort and went inside. She asked everyone and looked everywhere for Jack. Illamay was about to give up when she asked one more cleaner if she had seen him.

"Yes, I know where he is. He's in room 23 at the window but-" The lady didn't get to finish as Illamay was already running. The room Jack was in was her room. She stopped at the door to catch her breath. Illamay smiled.

"Room service." She called through the door. There was no reply. Her heart was racing as she opened the, Jack was sitting on the window sill, right where the lady had said.

"What are you doing here? You're going to miss the bus." Jack said sadly as he looked at the frost drawing of her he had made. Illamay walked forward and said,

"I don't care, I found a reason." Jack spun around and looked at her with astonishment. As she got closer he stood and asked,

"So what is this reason?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Because I want to be your movie scene girl." She said as she kissed him lovingly.

"I love you Jack." She said sweetly as she pulled away. "I love you too." Jack replied.


	5. The spirits of childhood fables

Chapter IV

The Spirits of Childhood Fables

**(A/N hey guys, I realised yesterday that I posted chapter three as chapter two... so for that I am extremely sorry and I have fixed it, so if you want to go back and re-read it so it makes sense of whatever, but yeah hopefully it all makes sense now.)**

The next night, Jack and Angel sat on the roof, over cabin 23, starring at the stars, talking about things from before they had met.

"So how did you get turned?" asked Angel, Illamay had taken on the name Angel as she real name, both to forget about her past and she liked the name better.

"I was bush walking with a mate in the alpines and we fell off a cliff. I tried to grab onto something and I grabbed a branch. It broke most of the impact but broke off. My mate had full impact and he broke his leg so we couldn't climb back up from the ledge that we both landed on and I didn't want to leave him. It was so cold and night was coming. We were huddling to keep warm all night and I knew if someone did find us soon I would die. I tried to keep his spirits high by making snowmen out of the snow light layer of snow that was falling but I didn't have the strength. Anyway... Dawn came and I had made it farther than I thought I would. I heard people calling for us but I couldn't react or open my eyes. I heard my mate calling out to them and they found us. They helped him walk back to our village and they brought a stretcher but I was on it instead of him which I didn't understand but I still couldn't open my eyes or ask them why, in fact the only reason I knew they weren't carrying my mate on a stretcher is because I heard him tell them not to bother and to focus on me. Then as they were carrying me back I couldn't breathe and everything stopped. Next thing I knew Armor was greeting me on the moon saying I had died. When I woke up it was because Armor Crescent, the moon spirit you spoke to, had chosen me to be like this. I saw the guy I was with, with paramedics the first time I flew, he was alive." Jack explained.

"So you fell off a cliff and then froze?" Angel asked. "Yep, pretty much." Jack replied. Angel half laughed.

"That is so sad, you saved him, but you couldn't save yourself."

"So, why didn't you die?" Angel asked. Jack looked at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Because Heaven didn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over." Jack said with a smirk. Angel blushed and she looked away from Jack eyes.

"Wait, you said you went to the moon?" Angel asked as she slowly looked back at him.

"Yeah, if you die before becoming a spirit you are sent to the moon to train and stuff I guess…" Jack's voice trailed off when he realized the troubled look in Angel's eye.

"Are you scarred?" Jack asked.

"No, just a little nervous. I don't want it to hurt when I die." Angel said shyly.

"I'll make sure it doesn't." Jack said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"So explain to me how you get your powers?" Angel said, feeling more confident.

"Some of us have things that give us power, like some elemental spirits like the rock spirit has these weird boxing glove things that allow him to break rock and stuff, while others have nothing and it's just a natural thing, like my powers." Jack explained.

"Will I have one?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, you haven't turned yet, it could be anything. Yours could be the silver chain earring thing you wear, or you the feather Armor gave you." He said as he admired the earring. Angel looked at her wrist at the white feather tattoo. She could hardly see it because it was white admiring the feather.

"Maybe. I still don't get how you remove it though." She said with confusion. She poked at the tattoo, it was a small delicate looking down feather but it was hard near the bottom tip of the feather. She began to dig into her skin with her nail. The feather was no tattoo at all, but a real feather so close to the surface of her skin that she could see it. She managed to get off enough skin near the hard tip to pull the feather out. The feather was red with blood, and her wrist stung but was not bleeding. Her wings disappeared.

"I think I figured it out." She said holding up the feather that was turning the blood clear and was glowing like a halo.

"Holy shit, did you dig that out of your wrist." Jack shouted looking over Angel's wrist and noticing her wings were gone. Angel was hypnotized by the feather. It was soft to touch yet was almost clear and shiny like marble.

"I think this is what Armor meant by removing it." She said slowly.

"I guess it is." Jack said as he admired the feather again. She placed it on her wrist and said,

"Now to put it back." She thought for a moment. She hadn't realized but her skin was growing over the feather. Her wings grew back. She looked down and touched her wrist again.

"yep, definitely." Jack said. "The feather is covered up again." Angel smiled as he said it.

Jack gave a light laugh.

"So, you said there are elemental spirits like there is more than one kind of spirit?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah, okay let me explain. There are elemental spirits, like me, we control an element or part of the land. We have to up hold that element around the world. Then there as there are Agent spirits, that don't, they... well for example the Sandman, he is a part of the Spirits of childhood fables,"

"Wait, what does that mean?" angel asked.

"It's like a class of spirit. It consists of St. Nicolas, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, the half hearts and the sandman." Jack explained.

"Don't they like leave presents for kids and stuff?" Angel asked confusedly.

"No, parents say that to get their kids to behave and brush their teeth. They really just help elemental spirits get in direct contact with Armor Crescent and do jobs for him, and as I was going to say before, agents like sandman control dreams and things like that, things that are too hard for Armor to control from the moon. Agents also get their positions or powers from Armor as well as getting turned while elementals get their powers from Mother Nature."

"Okay, okay, this is too much to take in at once, and it's just making me want to ask more questions." Angel said with a giggle.

"Okay that reminds me. Angel wait here I've got to go tell Brian not to tell the police you returned." Jack gave her a quick peck on the cheek and flew off.

Angel leaned back and looked at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A deep voice asked as a tall dark haired man stepped from the shadows into the light. He had blue eyes that seemed to be glowing like a neon sign, he black spiked hair like someone from the 90's, and a pale complexion that made him look like he had been suffocating as his skin was the faintest shade of blue. The man wore dark blue almost black robe that went down to the ground, it was not buttoned up and he wore black dress pants and shirt underneath.

"Yes, but who are you?" Angel asked. The man stepped closer.

"Oh that's always the question, who are you? What do you want? When really, it doesn't matter." The man grinned in a way that made Angel uncomfortable.

"What matters is who you are. I haven't seen you before." He leaned over her looking down on her.

"I'm Illamay, well I used to be. Now I'm known as Angel" The man laughed.

"Oh that's cute. Now what are you doing hanging around Jack Frost, being ever so friendly with the boy. Are you here on a camp?" he asked.

"No I was, now I'm staying here." Angel said, quite proudly.

"Oh I see, your Jack's little girlfriend, now this is too sweet. So do you have any winter powers?" He flailed his hands around, taunting Angel like she was a child.

"Well no, I haven't turned yet." Angel replied.

"Okay, but surely you must have some powers." The man replied.

"Well, I can fly." Angel began to fly. The man copied her, floating with small shadow bat like wings that appeared on his back.

"So can I, what else can you do?" Angel thought before saying.

"I don't really know, let me think." The man laughed.

"Well I can make shadow demons." The man said as he made a weird wolf out of his black smoke. "What can you do?" It sounded more like a challenge then a question.

"Nothing, I haven't turned yet so I don't have powers" Angel replied feeling annoyed.

"Well that's a shame, would you like to see my little trick." He blew shadow smoke on her face. Angel screamed, because for her, she saw spiders, big black spiders all around her. They were coming for her, jumping on her.

"The names Xavier Fear, and as you probably guess by my name I spread fear and hate and pain and jealously, and feed off it." He began to monologue.

"Please make it stop!" Angel pleaded she sat in a ball with her head on her knees with her wings around her pleading. The man knelt.

"There is only one way to make it stop. But you won't like it." He was lying, he could make it stop quite easily but he had something more evil in mind. Angel screamed again.

"Ok. Ok do it. Make them go away." Angel had begun to sob. The man leaned in to kiss her. Jack returned just in time.

"Xavier!" he yelled in anger, he fired a freezing gust of wind towards him, it hit him and Xavier was launched backwards, he sat up and half of his face was scratched from the ice shards.

"You stay away from her." Jack said sternly as he crouched next to Xavier, holding a daggered ice shard to his throat.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of touching _your_ girl." Xavier said with an evil slur. He disappeared into a wisp of black smoke, leaving Jack with an angry look plastered on his face. Jack turned and walked to Angel, she sat with no emotion at all, he knelt in front of her and cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes, searching for a sign that she was still with him.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, just a bit freaked out. What was that about?" she asked.

"Xavier Fear, skeleton in the closet of Armor Crescent." Jack replied with hatred dripping from every word he spoke.

"Skeleton in the closet?" Angel asked with extreme confusion, the way Jack spoke was as if Xavier was a dark secret.

"He was the first spirit, Armor's brother, a previous sorcerer like him. He went bad and became a nightmare, literally. He feeds of pain, fear, hatred, jealousy, pretty much every negative feeling a human can feel." Jack explained.

"Oh, I get it, skeleton in the closet, like a monster."

"Yeah, pretty much, he occasionally comes after spirits if we have something we care about, to provoke us." Jack said as he stood up.

"We should go somewhere else, he could come back." Jack reached for Angels hands and helped her to her feet. Angel became dizzy and fell back down, ending up on her back, giggling with embarrassment.

"I guess the effects of the smoke haven't worn off." Jack said, ruffling his white hair.

"How did you know about the smoke?" Angel asked with playful curiosity.

"Please. Why else would you nearly let him kiss you? Only if you were so scarred and he offered you away out." Jack said smugly as he again helped angel to her feet.

"True." Angel replied.

"Come on, let's get you to the pole, I'm sure the Fables would love to meet the newest, I mean, soon to be newest spirit." Jack said as Angel put her arms around his neck and he hoisted her onto his back to carry her like a piggy back. She wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Good to go." Jack asked.

"Yep, let's go. Yah!" Angel said, giving Jacks side a light kick as if he were a horse. He looked back at her and gave her a look as if to say, _'really._'

"What?" She asked defensively.

"I'm not a horse." He replied. Angel huffed out a big breath in defeat and had a sour look on her face because Jack was being no fun.

Jack crouched and sprung up into the air, flying while carrying Angel on his back.

Jack set Angel down at the door of a large red wood door carved with various Viking like designs; it was the front door to the mansion belonging to St. Nick.

"You okay to stand?" Jack asked Angel as he put her down.  
"I'm fine." Angel reassured.

Jack knocked on the big door and it echoed through the mansion, it sounded hollow. Angel heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching the door. The handle turned a large man opened the door.

"Ah Jack, what a pleasant surprise," St. Nick said as he saw Jack standing before him.

"Hello St. Nicolas." Jack muttered like a child seeing his overly attached Aunty.

"Come in, have a seat," Said St. Nick Ushered Jack and Angel inside. St. Nick was taller than most and had a loud voice. He wore a thick dark red fur coat and a dark red fur beanie. He had long dark grey tracksuit pants on with a gold buckled belt and big black boots. Nick had a sweet baby face with a cheery grin, large pale grey eyes and big black thick eyebrows which stood out because he had white hair and a long white beard. Jack and Angel sat on a long red couch that matched the Viking style red rug on the ground; it looked like it was the same material. It was a mixed pallet of reds, greens and gold's. Everything in the room that Angel could see was either dark or bright red, gold or green. It had a very Scottish Viking theme, lots of medieval weapons on the walls as displays and dark red wood furniture. In the middle of the wall in front of the seating arrangement was a brick fireplace, it took up a quarter of the wall. On the mantel piece was nothing but a big leather bound book with gold writing on it that was in a language Angel didn't understand at first glance but suddenly the words made sense and read '_Armor's law_.'  
"Fruit cake." Nick offered gesturing to the large fruit cake that was missing half its slices, presumably eaten, on the red wood coffee table. Both Jack and Angel shook their heads.

"So who's you're new friend?" Nick asked, he had a slight edge on his voice.

"This is Angel, she is Armors soon to be newest spirit."

"Oh, I see, well welcome to the spirit world my dear; I hope you become a permanent resident." Nick said politely.

"Now if you'll Excuse me I best be calling the others." Nick hurried over a large desk, he opened one of the desks many draws and pulled out a glass case, inside was a crystal. He walked over the one of the windows and threw the case out. The glass broke mid air and the crystal turned into a small crystal dragon, it was sent to gather St. Nick's closest friends and colleagues, the Spirits of Childhood fables.

"Ah Aster, finally. Welcome." Nick said beckoning Aster to sit. Aster was a rather tall, very tan man, he had tribal marked tattoos on his shoulder, forehead, chest arms and lower back, all much like those found in New Zealand. He had dusty brown hair and deep green eyes that were very serious. Aster had two large brown rabbit ears on the top of his head, as he was the spirit of Easter, or as known in the human world, the Easter bunny. Aster wore nothing but a pair of denim shorts, they went to just above his knees, and wrist guards made from leather on each wrist, he also had a boomerang in his back pocket as his weapon, he had is from the outback where he used to live. The small crystal dragon returned and transformed back into its crystal from, Nick put it in the draw again.

"Nick what's this all about. What's happened?" Asked Aster. Fay Amari fluttered over. She was thin and had clear fairy wings that you could hardly make out as wings as she was usually flying or at least hovering and her wings looked like that of a humming bird while she did so. Fay had honey brown hair that was wavy and pale pink lips and golden colored eyes lined with rainbow eye liner that faded from bright red to a deep purple and all colors in between, between the corners of each of her eyes. Fay wore a short peacock feather dress of blues, golds and greens, and feathered cuffs to match that covered half her forearms and on her ankles that covered half her calfs, she had a gold ring on her left hand index finger, and big Aztec earrings on both ears.

"Yeah Nick what's going on?" Fay asked. Nick didn't know where to start.

"Jack Frost came to me this morning, with great news, we will soon have a new spirit joining us." Aster's ears pricked up.

"I'm sorry, did you say new spirit? I thought Armor wasn't doing that anymore?" Aster asked.

"Well it seems he still does." St. Nick stepped aside so Aster could see Jack and Angel. Aster looked confused. Angel gave him a weak smile and waved. Fay squealed like a teenage girl and went over and hugged Angel, she was caught off guard. Fay let go of Angel and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I get very exited sometimes." Fay said with red cheeks. Angel smiled kindly.

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard."

"So when will you turn?" Fay asked as she sat on the couch next to Angel.

"Uhh, I don't know, Armor said I could get used to everything before I do." Angel replied unsurely, she looked at Jack to see if she answered correctly, he gave a smile and a nod.

"So you really are going to join us." Fay stated with amazement.

"So Sheila, how do you like it so far?" Aster asked kindly. Angel looked at Jack smiled, he returned the look.

"It's been great." She replied without breaking Jacks eye contact.

"Except for one meeting with some creepy shadow dude." Angel added as she looked at St. Nick.

"Jack you didn't tell us this." He said with seriousness.

"You didn't really give me time." Jack said defensively.

"What did he do?"" Aster asked, his voice quite edgy.

"He tried to take over her mind, I think." Jack replied seriously.

"The kiss of death?" Fay chimed in with fright.

"Yes." Jack replied calmly.

"What's the Kiss of death?" Angel asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable with her experience as the others talked.

"Xavier Fear has a long history of trying to overthrow Armor Crescent and killing spirits that get in his way, but the he was always stopped, he often used a 'Kiss of death' to take over the minds of spirits and use them." Aster explained. Sandman who had been standing behind Fay tapped on her shoulder.

"I thought Xavier stopped doing that?" Sandy signed to her. Fay shrugged.

"I guess not." She replied. Sandy otherwise known as sandman was short and wore white puffy robes and had white curly afro that looked like clouds and pale yellow eyes, and he had dark skin. No one knew his real name as he never told anyone. Sand man could not talk as his voice was so quiet to not wake people while he worked that no one could understand what he said when he did speak, so he used sign language instead.

"So I really was in a lot of danger?" Angel asked the group nervously.

"So, so." Aster replied waving his hand slightly. Angel bit her bottom lip and became even more grateful that Jack had come back at the time that he did.

"Well, it's over now and you are safe." Said Jack, veering away from that topic.

"Yes, why do you have wings if you haven't turned my dear?" Nick asked humbly.

"Uh, Armor said that it was so I can see what it is like to be a spirit." Angel replied. St Nick sat on the coffee table and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Well that's a start, if Jack hasn't got other plans for you; you can both stay here until you have a bit more understanding of the spirit world." St. Nick offered, glancing at Jack at the end of his offer.

"Why are you asking him?" Angel asked, feeling a little offended.

"Well you two are a couple? No? He might want to wiz you off and keep you all to himself." Nick replied playfully. Angel laughed.

"I think we will stay here." Angel added.

"And I don't want to wiz her off, sure I want her for myself but I'm not going to lock her up so she never sees the snow fall." Jack said defensively.

"Would you really think I'd do that?" He asked St. Nick.

"No, not at all. It's just a joke my boy" Nick replied. Angel giggled, she found it funny how St. Nick addressed everyone as my dear, or my boy, or something like that.

"Well, it's nearly tea time, so I'll have an elf show you your room." Nick said as he stood, cracking his back before addressing the rest of the group.

"You are all free to stay as well, it is getting late." Nick added. A small elf waved his little hand at Angel to catch her attention. He gestured to the corridor and waited. Angel and Jack both stood and followed the little elf up a set of stairs and through the mansion. Nicks house was like a hotel for the spirits, he had elves not taller than the average person's knee as staff, and over thirty guest rooms, half the amount of bathrooms, a big kitchen and infirmary, all with the same Celtic red and gold theme throughout. It spiraled upwards with at least five floors, ten rooms on each floor above the first and the bottom floor reserved for Nicks room, the lounge, kitchen and dining rooms. The top floor was hardly a floor at all but more of an attic; you could see the rafters there. The place was designed to house most of the spirits if needed and had its own defense system. The elf stopped after a few meters of wandering down the hall at a door with a wooden frame and a glass pane taking up most of the door, it was frosty glass so they couldn't see through it.

Jack opened the door, making sure that Angel stepped in before he did, Angel was presented with a simple room that was elegant in its simplicity. It had a bed that had piece of clothe that hung like an inviting hammock between four tall posts at each corner of the simply red sheeted bed that had a red wood bed-side tables on each side. The room had a bathroom off through a door in the far side of the room that Angel could see because the door was open. The only other thing in the room was a window; it was large and stuck out of the side of the room like an enclosed balcony. It had a bench covered in a plush pillow that took up all the space and Angel guessed it was meant for sitting, it looked very inviting as it looked like it looked over the entire Arctic Circle.

"Not bad." Jack stated as he looked around the room. Angel smiled and felt playful, very playful.

She turned and grabbed Jacks hoodie, pulling him in close to her. She leaned in close so her lips were almost on his; she smiled, bearing her teeth as she thought of a devilish plan. She breathed in heavily and let her lips simply brush against Jacks, she could feel him tense. She laughed mischievously and released him from her seductive claws. She skipped over to the bed, falling backwards onto it, letting her wings take up all the space. Jack walked over and knelt on the edge of the bed between Angel's legs, looking over her like a surgeon. He knelt over her, supporting himself with his hands placed either side of Angel's stomach. Jack took a deep breath and Angel raised a brow at him seductively with a smirk to be suggestive.

"Are sure you're not a spirit of love?" Jack asked, with his eyes gazing at her with lust.

"No," Angel replied, she sat up and kissed him slowly and gently.

"I'm a siren." She whispered, again kissing him. She leant back, taking Jack with her. Just as it was getting steamy, there was a knock at the door and as they heard the click of the door opening, Jack and Angel separated. Aster stood in the doorway, feeling a little embarrassed as Angel quickly fixed up her hair and Jack straightened himself up.

"Bad time?" he asked wide eyed and red cheeked.

"No, it's, uh, it's fine." Jack stammered, nervously brushing the back of his neck. 'I thought guys were supposed to be all high fives and _good on ya mate_'s if they were caught with their girl?' Angel thought to herself.

"Well, I just, uh, came to say that St. Nick has called all of us, well not you two, but the rest of us to a meeting, so if you need us…" Aster stopped rambling, it was a nervous ramble and Angel guessed he thought he'd made his point.

"We'll come down." Angel replied. Aster shut the door walked back down to where Nick was holding the meeting. Angel turned to look at Jack as he sat on the bed behind her. He automatically raised his eyebrow at her.

"Uh, why are we going down stairs?" Jack asked.

"Because it's the polite thing to do." Angel replied.

"The polite thing to do is to stay _upstairs_ with your boyfriend." Jack added. Angel's heart stopped for a second. She felt like she couldn't breathe. '_He said it, he actually said it. That makes it official._' Angel thought.

"So I guess that makes us official." Angel said softly.

"What's now official?" Jack asked.

"We are officially a couple, you said it yourself." Angel replied. Jack laughed slightly.

"I think all the kissing makes it official." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh shush you." Angel said as she stood up off the bed. "I'm going down stairs." She called back to him sweetly as she opened the door.

"Okay, wait up." Jack called as he met her at the door.


	6. Died a nurse, Born a nurse

Chapter V

Died a nurse, born a nurse

**(A/N Sorry for the long wait, unfortunately this is a short chapter but I am uploading two tonight. :) Also, I jus thought you all should know, I am going to Vietnam in a week and two days, and I am going for three weeks! Im super exited! But I wont be able to post from there so i will try and get some extra chapters up before then. :) Okay, anyway, here is chapter 5.)**

When Angel and Jack arrived at the downstairs meeting, St. Nick was talking to the group while they sat around a large red wood table.

"So she has been missing for a few days and she is getting worried." Nick boomed. Angel had no idea who he was talking about; she sat down and listened to what St. Nick was saying.

"She could just be working in another area." Fay suggested.

"No, Mother Nature says that Lily does not stay away for so long." Nick added.

"Well, why is she assuming it was Xavier?" Aster asked as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Well, she isn't. I am, after Xavier approached Angel with the clear intention to kidnap her, Lily was reported to be in that area and is an easy target." St. Nick explained.

"We should send a search party." Aster suggested.

"Yes, I was about to say that." Nick replied.

Angel sat quietly next to Jack and listened attentively to the conversation.

"I'll go." Aster said as he raised his hand.

"Okay, good. Fay?" Nick said as he looked at Fay.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Fay said with a shrug.

"Okay good. So tomorrow night, when Xavier has left his lair, you two will go in and search for Lily." Nick confirmed. Both Aster and Fay nodded.

"Okay, end of meeting. You two will need to prepare." Nick said, as he walked away from the table. Everyone else got up and there was a screech from the chair legs on the floor boards.

The next day while Fay and Aster where on their mission, Angel had her music on, she was singing quietly along while she sat on the bed drawing in her sketch book. It was brown, leather bound book that had a compass sign on it and the quote '_not all that wander are lost' _on the leather cover. Jack lay on the bed next to her with his hands behind his head, looking up at the roof. Angel had been curious about Fay and Asters mission since the meeting and she decided she would ask.

"So who are they looking for? Angel asked.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled as he looked over at Angel.

"Who is the girl they are looking for?" Angel repeated.

"Oh, she is Mother Nature's apprentice." Jack replied.

"Oh, well I hope she is okay." Angel added. They sat there with only the sound of the song that had just stated to fill the room. Jack suddenly sat up as if he had just realized he left the stove on.

"I can't believe you have this song!" He said with excitement. Angel did not recognize the song at first, but then she heard the lyrics.

'_I'm an Angel with a shot gun,_

_Shot gun, shot gun._

_I'm an Angel with a shot gun,_

_Shot gun, shot gun.' _

Angel suddenly knew the song.

"Yes I have this song, because this song is awesome!" Angel added. Jack smiled at her as the first verse began.

_"Get out your guns, _

_Battle's begun. _

_Are you a saint or a sinner?" _

Angel sung along with the music.

_"If loves a fight, _

_Then I shall die, _

_With my heart on a trigger." _

Angel realized Jack had joined in with her singing. Angel stopped singing so she could hear him.

_"They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for." _

Jack sung, Angel pouted and nodded with approval. 'Not bad.' She thought. Angel laughed as Jack stood up and pretended to sing into a microphone.

_"Well baby you are all that I adore._

_ If love is what you need, _

_A soldier I will be." _

He continued, Jack smiled and beckoned for Angel to get up and sing with him.

_"I'm an angel with a shot gun, _

_Fight until the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_I'll throw away my faith, babe,_

_ Just to keep you safe. _

_Don't you know you're everything I have?"_

They sung as the danced around the bed like performers.

_"And I-I-I-I, _

_Wanna live not just survive._

_Tonight..." _

Angel stopped singing while the next verse started.

"You didn't tell me you could sing?" Angel said teasingly to Jack.

"That's because I can't." Jack replied, he had to raise his voice so Angel could hear him over the music.

"Don't be so modest, you can so." Angel argued. Jack laughed slightly and shook his head.

"_Sometime to win,_

_You've got to sin,_

_Don't need another believer, _

_And major tom,_

_Will sing along."_

Jack sung. Angel laughed at his dancing and joined in.

_"Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer." _

_She sung. Jack gave her a quick smile._

_"Yeah, They say before you start a war, _

_you better know what you're fighting for." _

Angel sung by herself as Jack waited for his turn.

_"Well baby you are all that I adore._

_ If love is what you need, _

_a soldier I will be." _

Jack sung as if he and Angel were singing a duet.

As the chorus played Jack and Angel just danced around to the rock guitars and jumped on the bed like kids.

_"And I-I-I-I, _

_Wanna live not just survive._

_Tonight..._

_Oh. O-o-O-o-o-O-O-O-Oh,_

_Oh. O-o-O-o-o-O-O-O-Oh_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun," _

They sung with the artist at the top of their lungs.

Together they both sung the final, extra pumped up chorus.

"_And I-I-I-I, _

_Wanna live not just survive._

_Tonight..._

_And I-I-I-I_

_M'gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."_

The song ended and they both burst out laughing on the bed.

Angel wiped away a tear as she laughed.

"Gosh, that was fun; remind me to always play my music around you." Angel said as lay on the bed.

Jack caught his breath.

"Okay, as long as you promise you will sing with me." Jack bartered.

"Deal." Angel agreed.

That evening, while Jack and Angel were sitting on one of the red couches in St. Nicks lounge room, Fay and Aster returned from their mission. Jack and Angel both stood as they noticed Asters arm around Fay as he limped over to the couch. Aster had a piece of flesh hanging from his calf and blood leaked from it like a red waterfall.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Angel asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I need someone to go get St. Nick, or some elves, or at least a bandage." Fay said intensely like a doctor.

"Okay, I'll go." Jack said urgently as he ran off to find St. Nicolas.

Aster collapsed onto the couch with a groan. He covered his eyes and moaned with pain.

"Aster? Aster, hold my hand and squeeze if it hurts. Remember to breathe Aster." Fay replied, she sounded stern and confident, yet caring at the same time.

Aster took her hand and Angel could see his muscles flexing in his hand as he squeezed Fay's delicate hand.

"What happened?" Angel asked as she knelt next to Fay who was kneeling and inspecting Aster leg.

"We encountered some shadow demons, one of them latched onto his leg." Fay said. Angel was taken aback by Fay's calmness.

"And that's what it did?" Angel yelled. She looked at the open wound then back at Fay.

"Yep, that's what they do, they are pretty vicious." Fay replied with her unwavering calmness. Jack and a group of elves arrived with a large bag with a white plus sign on the front. They handed her that bag and she immediately opened it and pulled out what looked like a needle and thread, a pot of cream that was labeled 'numbing lotion' and some bandages. Fay unscrewed the lid of the numbing lotion and scooped out a large amount and smudged into Asters wound, he yelped and squeezed Fays hand tighter and dug his nails on his opposite hand into the sofa. St. Nick entered the room and nearly gagged at the sight of Fay rubbing the white lotion into Asters leg, her fingered had become a sickly pink color due to the blood mixing with the lotion. Nick left the room and yet another loud gagging noise could be heard down the hall followed by swearing. Fay took out a bottle of sterilizer and sterilized the needle. She then flicked Aster leg in which he replied with a slight wince. She nodded to herself and began to stitch up his leg, piecing together the messy mince of a wound. Jack turned away, put his hands on his hips and took deep breaths so he would not faint. Angel watched with curiosity as Asters wound became recognizable as a leg as Fay stitched him up. After she was done, Aster had a total of fifteen stitches zigzagging up his leg, Fay tied off the thread and grabbed the sterilizer and put some onto a cotton bud that she then dabbed along the scars to clean the blood off. Aster winced and complained as she did so. Finally Fay bandaged up his leg and began cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Wow." Angel said as she stared at Asters leg.

"How did you know how to do that?" She asked.

"I was a nurse before I died." Fay replied as she put various things back into the bag with a plus on it.

"Really? That actually makes a lot of sense." Angel replied.

"What do you mean" Fay asked as she zipped up the bag.

"You have the qualities of a good nurse reflecting in your personality, kind, caring, you don't bullshit people and just tell it to them straight." Angel replied as Fay stood up, carrying the first aid bag.  
"Really? Thanks." Fay replied with a warm smile.

"That and you seem to really know your stuff." Angel added. Fay laughed.

"Well you need to when you are an army nurse." Fay replied.

"Really an army nurse?"

"Yeah, in the first world war, I had to learn almost everything to get in, like dentistry and stuff like that." Fay explained.

"Were you good?" Angel asked.

"What?" she replied.

"A good nurse?" Angel asked.

"I wasn't a nurse; I was a doctor, as well as a surgeon and a dentist. So I guess you could say I was pretty good." Fay replied with modesty.

"Jeez, what happened? Like, how did you die?" Angel asked.

"Oh, it was a war, you know. We were under attack and I was gun down trying to run away." Fay said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Angel replied.

"It's okay, we all die, even you will if you decide to turn." Fay replied with a smile. Angel nodded and Fay walked off to the infirmary with the first aid kit. Angel turned around to see Jack passed out on the couch, he had fainted.


	7. One and Only

Chapter VI

One and only

**(As promised, my second chapte tonight, you may get three because the next chapter kick starts the all the drama, up to this point its been more romance, but bear with me, it gets better.)**

That night, Angel, Jack, Aster, Fay, sandy and St. Nick all sat around a large table drinking Nick's special eggnog. Jack sat next to Angel, her hand in his. Aster sat across from her, after having a few too many drinks Aster wasn't exactly sober. He kept starring at Angels wings.

"So did you find her? Lily?" St. Nick asked.

"No, but Jack where did you find this gorgeous girl?" He asked.

"Not telling, you'll have to find your own." Said Jack, he was the most sober of them all, he kissed Angels cheek. Angel ruffled her wings and smiled sweetly. Aster then jokingly said

"I'll fight you for her?" Jack threw a snowball at his face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Not even funny, Bunny."Jack said angrily. Aster laughed.

"I was just mucking around mate." Fay came in with the next round of eggnog.

"What's so funny?" Fay asked.

"The bunny was eyeing off Jack's Angel." Said Nick.

"I myself have been eyeing her off, I'm so jealous of your wings."Fay said a she put the tray with cups of eggnog on the table.

"Aw thank you, would you like to try them on?" Angel asked. Everyone starred at her puzzled.

"I'm not the only one who can wear them." Angel explained. "You can try them, if you want?" She asked. Fay nodded nervously. Angel began to remove the feather from her wrist. It came out red and bloody but the blood turned clear and almost melted off to reveal a beautiful, glowing white feather. Angel was back in her hoodie and leggings from the night she had gotten her feather. She gestured for Fay's hand. No one took their eyes off the feather as she placed it on Fay's wrist. Fay flinched with pain as the feather sunk in. Seconds later two large brown wings appeared on Fay's back. She looked horrible, like a big bird. Fay looked and laughed.

"I look horrible." She giggled. Angel placed her hand over her wrist and the feather arose from her skin into angel's hand. Angel then placed the feather back on her wrist and she transformed back into the angel she had been minutes before. Jack slowly stood and said

"Okay enough weirdness for one night. I'm going to bed."

As Jack was lying in the big double bed Nick had put in the spare room, hand behind his head, not yet asleep but thinking, looking at the cloth strung between the four high posts at each corner of the bed, he heard the door creek. He looked over but only saw what he thought was a bare foot and some feathers move swiftly into the darkness. He sat up. He heard the ruffle of feathers beside him. He turned but nothing was there. He sat and looked at the wall in front of him. A white feather floated down and landed on his lap. He looked up to Angel, lying on her stomach on the cloth above him. Her wings stretched out and her head on her hands. He smirked and she smiled sweetly and jumped down. She crawled like a lioness on the bed, sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. She smirked at him before pouting and saying

"Did I scare you?" Jack laughed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." She kissed him.

"Better?" She asked

"No, you need to be punished." Angel's eyes widened. Jack pushed her into the bed and began to tickle her. Angel's wings flapped and she tried to push him off but she couldn't.

"Jack!...heheh... Stop... Hehehe... Stop!" Jack leaned over her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. Both of them laughed. Angel lay down and wrapped her wings around herself but not fully. Jack smiled at her sweetly and lay down next to her. She rolled over and fidgeted as she tried to get comfortable.

"That's it!" She moaned as she sat up and began furiously scratching at her wrist. She finally dug out the tip of the feather and removed it before quickly placing it in its jar around her neck. She had returned to her nice comfy leggings and her plain old hoodie.

"Much better." Angel sighed as she put the cork stopper on the jar. Angel lay back down cuddled into Jack's chest and closed her eyes. Jack kissed her on the forehead and watched her sleep peacefully in his arms.

Meanwhile at the table, Aster, Fay, Nick and Sandy had all heard Angel's giggling. Aster rolled his eyes, Sandy had put on some cloud earmuffs, Fay giggled and Nick said

"Well what do you expect, they're young. So what if they're fooling around." Everyone went red, they had all been thinking it but no one wanted to say it. Sandy got up and yawned before walking to his room. Nick followed shortly after, going to his own room. Fay and Aster were the only ones left.

"So what's been bothering you?" Fay asked.

"Who? Me? Nothing." Aster said defensively.

"Aster, yes there is. Tell me." Fay said sternly.

"Uh fine! I'm jealous." Aster said bashfully. Fay smiled and looked at him as if for him to say he was kidding.

"You? Jealous of whom? Jack? Really?" she asked. "Yes Jack. But not like I want Angel for myself, it's just... Seeing them two together... I don't know just makes me want someone like that. Not like her but like someone that is to me what she is to him." Aster sighed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."Fay said. Aster looked up at her. She was smiling sweetly.

"And especially if him, the most annoying person I know, can find someone, then why can't I, then I remember he looks normal and I'm a giant bunny." Aster was lost deep in his own sad thoughts. He didn't even realize that Fay had gone to bed and he was talking to himself. He sat there with his eggnog, alone at a big table. He heard the soft thud of a light footstep and the creak of the floor behind him. He turned to see a girl with white hair sneaking along the corridor past him.

'What are you up to?' Aster thought. He got up and stumbled to the door. He saw Angel sneak down past the workshop, hardly making a sound. Aster followed her. Angel suddenly stopped and crouched on the railing and looked around the place, she looked like a gargoyle crouched like she was. Aster laughed quietly to himself and semi shouted to her,

"What are you up to?" Angel froze and stood up straight.

"Uh, I thought you were asleep. I'm trying to find the kitchen. I'm really craving a cookie." She said going red. Aster laughed at her.

"What, I'm hungry." She said.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing at the fact that Jack did the same thing when he first came here." Angel giggled.

"Really, so I should have asked him where the kitchen is." Aster chuckled.

"Believe me lass; you don't want to eat the cookies here anyway, they may look like they are choc chips, but they are raisins." Angel nodded, and it was quiet for a bit before Aster scratched his drooped brown ear and broke the silence.

"Jack is a real smart ass, why would you date someone like him?" Angel yawned.

"Pardon?" Aster stood up straight and brushed the back of his neck.

"It's just that you seem too nice for him." Angel smiled and went red.

"Alright, then...I'm going back to bed." Angel said, feeling rather awkward. Aster nodded

"If you don't mind me asking, but why him?" He tried to sound manly. She smirked at him and slightly turned to look at him.

"I've always had a thing for bad boys." She said as she began her stealthy walk back. Aster scratched his ear and went back to his room.

When Angel snuck back to her room, and slowly closed the door she heard Jack say

"Where did you go?" She smiled to herself.

"To get a cookie, but I ran into Aster."

Although it was dark, Angel could see jack was nervous as she got into bed.

"So what did the bunny say?" Jack asked.

"He asked why I chose you." Jack was a little shocked. Jack wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Uh huh, and what did you say?" He said seductively as he kissed her neck. Angel looked up at him and said

"I told him I had always had a thing for bad boys, and, let's be honest; you're the worst of them all." She giggled.

"Damn right I am." Jack said as he kissed her deeply.

The next morning, Jack watched the Elves scurry around; he was tirelessly making snowflakes fall down on them. He was waiting for Aster. He was curious about why he had asked his girl why she had chosen him, but more to make sure he wasn't serious when he had said he would fight him for her. Aster however didn't get up as he had a hangover. Jack lost his patience and went for a wander. He walked around the toy factory up to the top of the spiral tower that was the mansion to where you could see the rafters. He was running his finger over things causing frost to form when he saw Angel, head down, with her long white hair waving in the slight breeze from the roof, crouching on a rafter. For a moment as he walked over he thought she was sad, but he then realized she was drawing. He flew over, making sure he didn't disturb her, and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing a boy, she had a sketched him and was adding color to his eyes. Jack smiled at the boy she had drawn. Angel sighed and kissed the page next to the sketched boy's head. Next to the faded glossy lip mark she wrote Luka Whynter Frost. Jack suddenly became sad. Spirits could not have kids; he hadn't thought Angel wanted them. Angel was suddenly startled by a rat that had run below her feet, causing her to drop her sketch book. Jack picked it up and flew off before she could realize it was gone.

Jack was walking through the corridors looking at the drawing of the boy. He had white scruffy hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks. His skin had more color than Jacks, and his teeth were kind of gapped at the front. Down the corridor, Aster walked out of his room nursing his head. Jack quickly put the book in his hood to hide it and flew over to him.

"Hey Bunny, what this I hear about you asking Angel why me?" Aster looked at him with confusion for a second then said,

"Oh you mean last night, I didn't mean like why you not someone else like actually why." It was Jacks turn to look at Aster oddly.

"Why would you care?" He said suspiciously. Then like a light went off in Jacks head he said loudly

"You want someone don't you? Hah all this time it was my girl you wanted, you just want to know how to get girls." Jack nearly cried with laughter. Aster rolled his eyes.

"Yeah so what. But I'm a giant rabbit; I could never get a girl. Unlike you, spirits like me or for example Sandman can't just find someone, we aren't exactly normal looking." Aster was frustrated, Jack wouldn't get it, and Aster knew it so he just stormed off.

Aster walked to the kitchen, he wanted a carrot, he knew it was stereotypical for a guy with rabbit ears to love carrots but he didn't care. He was looking through the fridge for one of the orange veggies he loved so much when a feather landed on his nose. Startled, he looked up. Angel was sitting on a rafter eating from a jar of apple sauce. She had put on her wings again and had a large smile on her face as she ate another spoon of apple sauce.

"What's with always being so damn quiet, and sneaky?" He said, Angel looked down, shoving another spoon of sauce into her mouth.

"It makes it easy to do things you're not supposed to, like eat apple sauce, or spy on people." Aster put his hands on his hips.

"Besides, I can't find my sketch book and I'm craving apple sauce."

"You really are just like Jack." He then continued to look for a carrot.

"Want this?" Angel said, dangling a carrot in front of Aster, holding its leafy green stem by her toes. Aster grabbed the carrot and ate it angrily. Angel smiled and hung by the rafter by her legs like a little girl and let her wings hang behind her.

"You seem awful sour towards me when I'm the one who can help you with your problem." Aster looked at her, he was confused.

"Yes Aster, I know you want a little miss for yourself, and I also know that you dream of a girl who is lying with you in your field in your rabbit hole almost every night." Aster tried to say something but he couldn't.

"Dream sand fascinates me so when I get bored at night and Jack gets too cold to sleep with, I watch people's dreams." She explained as she swung down from the rafter.

"That's kind of weird." Aster replied.

Angel shrugged off his comment and handed him another carrot to Aster, Angel said

"I'm going for a fly around. I'll see if I can find you that little miss." She patted Aster on the back and flew off.


	8. The devil controls love

Chapter VII

The devil controls love

**(I'm being very generous, this chapter wasnt supposed to be posted until tomorrow night but I am bursting with exitement about this chapter! I would like to introduce... Cupid! He's here to start some trouble.)**

Angel was walking around Paris, when she saw a man in a white loin cloth, with wings like hers but a lot smaller, aiming an arrow at a girl with brown hair. Angel quickly flew to him and shouted

"Hey stop!" The man fired the arrow but it hit a small bird.

"Oh look... What did you do that for...? You just messed it all up... Now the guys walking away." Complained the winged man. He turned to look at Angel and was shocked to see someone else with wings.

"Well I couldn't let you shoot her." Angel said innocently. The man laughed as he positioned another arrow.

"Okay, let me explain. I'm Cupid, the first half of a broken heart, these arrows don't hurt people, they make them fall in love." he shot the arrow and hit the girl, then another at a man. The two ran together and united by locking lips.

"So how come I haven't seen you before." Cupid asked. "I usually know everyone, even spirits." He said putting his bow on his back.

"I'm actually not a spirit, not yet at least." Cupid thought for a moment.

"Let me guess, you have been promised immortality but you have to do the dirty work yourself, right?" Angel nodded. "Well then I do know you; you use to be called Illamay. You fell in love with Jack Frost." Again Angel nodded.

"Well welcome to the world of homicide victims and those who died to early." Cupid said sarcastically.

"So what is it you do, except for causing heartbreaks?"Angel asked, feeling annoyed at Cupid.

"I don't cause heartbreaks. Everyone in this world has a partner, like in the Greek legend that all humans were born with four legs, four arms and two faces, but Zeus, fearing their power cut them in half condemning them to forever look for their other half. It's my job to make sure they find them, to get them together then fire an arrow at each of them so they fall in love. Heartbreaks accrue when the arrow hits the wrong person. But sometimes humans don't have a match, because their match is a spirit or died young. Like you and Jack, I tried so many guys with you and none worked, then when you and Jack met, I knew he was your match, which I have only ever seen once before." Angel automatically thought of Aster, would he end up alone?

"What about spirits? Do they have matches?" She asked.

"Almost always no, because there is not enough of them for them to be with other spirits, and they are usually not allowed to be with anyone because of Armor's no distraction law." He explained.

"No distractions law?" asked Angel.

"Oh yeah you are new to all this, the distractions law was made after the other half of the broken heart, or my sister, stopped doing her work because she fell in love. The law means no marriage, no kids, no human attachment, and sometimes, even no love for spirits at all. It was very lucky for you to have met Jack, and for Armor to allow you to change, well eventually. Otherwise you both would have ended up alone." Angel became saddened by the thought of Aster being alone forever.

"Well, could you help me with one in particular?" Cupid looked at Angel with suspicion,

"Sure, take me to them."

Cupid stood in front of St. Nick and Fay, running his hand through his sandy blond wavy hair. Nick had his arms crossed. Fay was fantasizing. Cupid was handsome, as you'd expect as he was a spirit of love. He was tan with broad shoulders, toned body, yet he wasn't buff. He was tall with deep green eyes with a single line of gold eyeliner vertically over the middle of his left eye. Yes Cupid was very handsome. Angel pushed Aster into the room, and Jack entered behind her. When Jack saw the small winged Cupid standing in the middle of the room, he became mad. He hated Cupid.

"This is Aster Pasch; this is who I was talking about." Angel said as she hovered over Aster with her hand on his shoulder.

"Aww jeeze." Aster muttered as Cupid walked over.

"This will be hard, but I like challenges." Cupid said as he inspected bunny. Jack walked over to angel,

"Can I talk to you over here?" Angel could here anger in his voice. Jack lead Angel away to the far side of the room.

"Why did you bring Cupid here?" He whispered angrily.

"For Aster, why? What's wrong with Cupid?" Angel asked.

"I don't feel comfortable having him around you, there are rumors around his name." Angel smiled.

"Aw Jack, don't be jealous, you know you're my one and only. Besides he's is the one who got us together." Angel kissed Jack and he blushed. The two of them walked back to the group.

"I may need some time here, to figure out what to do." Said Cupid to St. Nick. Reluctantly Nick agreed.

"You can use a guest room; we have plenty so take your pick." Nick said.

After dinner, Angel sat up in the roof, she liked it up there. She would have been drawing but she still couldn't find her sketch pad. So she was jumping and ducking over and under the rafters, practicing with fighting imaginary battles. After a while, she got tired and she sat on a rafter, drawing in the dust.

"Hi." Cupid said as he leaned on a rafter.

"Oh hi, how are things going with Aster?"  
"Well that's why I came up here. Is there any history with Aster and Fay? "Asked Cupid,

"No why?" Angel asked with curiosity.  
"Because I can feel something between the two of them." Angel laughed,

"Aster and Fay? No way." She continued laughing until she saw that Cupid was serious.

"Can you set them up?" She asked seriously.

"Of course I can, it just might take a while." Angel smiled.

"So what is it you do? What 's your purpose going to be?" Cupid asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I don't really know, Armor told me that I'm going to be a guardian angel, but that was it." She looked down at her drawing in the dust sadly. A small dust bunny formed and sat on her lap, jumping around playfully.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. And hey at least you have Jack to spend forever with." Angel smiled.

"That's true. Anyway… I'm going to find my sketch pad." Angel said as she picked up the bunny and sat it next to her. She stood and walked away, leaving both the dust bunny and Cupid very disappointed.

Jack was sitting in the workshop looking through Angels sketch pad, looking at the drawings of small birds in trees, flowers and the beach. Then he came to a page with writing on it. It read

_'I want a small house just outside Paris, on a little farm. With a garden that is white in winter, pink in spring, trees with fruit on them in summer and leaves everywhere on the ground in Autumn. I want the house to have a fireplace and a little kitchen. That is all I want.'_

Jack sighed; he knew that she may never have the little house in France. He turned the page and it was a drawing of the willow, where they met. He smiled. The next drawing was of him. He was sitting by the fire in the hall at the ski resort. He had his hood on. He laughed quietly and went red.

"That's cute." Cupid said taking the book out of Jack's hand.

"Who drew this?" he asked.  
"Angel did. It's good isn't it?" Cupid nodded.

"Does that mean this is hers?" Cupid asked. Jack nodded. "And she doesn't know you have it does she?" Jack again nodded. Cupid smirked and ran off with the book.

"Angel!" He called. Jack flew after him. Jack had just gotten to him when Angel flew down.

"Were you calling me?" Cupid raised his eyebrows at Jack. If looks could kill, Jack would have killed Cupid three times.

"Yes, I was. I found your sketch book." Cupid said handing back her book.

"Oh thanks, you didn't look through it did you?" Angel asked seriously. Cupid shook his head.

"Good." She smiled and grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him away.

"Let's go, I want to show you something." She whispered to him.

Jack climbed out onto the roof after Angel. It was snowing and the sky was full of stars. Jack sat down and asked

"So what is it you want show me?" Angel sat down next to him and pulled her sketch pad from behind her.

"This!" She flicked through the book until she got to drawing of a house. It was a bird's eye view of a two roomed house.

"This would be our room..." she said pointing to the room with a bed like the one in Jacks room at the pole in it. It had large French doors leading onto a patio overlooking a large pond. The room had large windows, and small bathroom leading off from it.

"And this would be the kitchen and lounge room," She said pointing to the room with a kitchen and cupboards around half of it, and a couch and a fireplace in the other.

"And this is the garden, these trees are blossoms so they will flower in spring, and these are fruit trees that will have fruit on them in summer. These trees will drop their leaves in autumn and in winter you could make it snow." she smiled "A-a-and I was hoping... We could build it?" She said handing him the book.

"We can try." Jack said as he put his arm around her. Angel cuddled into him. Jack noticed an area in the bedroom of the drawn house that was empty and had dots around it, inside it said _'for LWF'_. Jack pointed to the spot and asked

"who's LWF." Angel became nervous.

"That's... Um... Our... Never mind." She grabbed a rubber from her pocket and rubbed out the writing, as she was rubbing out the outline Jack stopped her hand.

"Angel, you can tell me, if it's something you want, I'll make it happen." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She looked at him with blue puppy dog eyes.

"No it's silly... And impossible." She said sadly.

"It can't be if you even reserved a spot for it in our house." Angel sighed.

"LWF, stands for Luka winter Frost, and... He would be our son." Jacks heart sank; he remembered the drawing of the little boy. His face must have showed his sadness because Angel then said

"See it's stupid, clearly you don't even want a kid so why did I say anything." Her eyes became glassy and she looked away from him.

"I do want kids, but as a spirits, I can't, and if you turn, you won't be able to either." Jack said quietly. Angel cuddled back into him and he hugged her tight.

"It's okay, I've already got you. Jack, I want to turn, and it doesn't matter if we can't have kids." She said sweetly.

The next day Angel was back in the rafters, when Cupid came up.

"Up here again, with the ever so famous sketch book." He said.

"Yeah thanks for returning it, I like it up here." Cupid laughed.

"I can tell. So I think Fay is the one for Aster. But I need you to do something to set them up." Angel spun around.

"Really? That's great what can I do?" Cupid came closer and sat next to her.

"I need you to get Jack and the others to have drinks tomorrow. Then, get them to make sure Fay and Aster are the last ones up, together. I'll do the rest. But you know them best so you'll need to stay with me after to tell me if you see anything going wrong." Angel thought for a second.

"I think Sandy would know them better." Angel suggested.

"No!" Cupid yelled. Angel was startled.

"No," Cupid said calmly, "I need your help, not theirs; none of them get what I do. You understand, so I need you to help me." Cupid explained.

"Okay, well I think I will be able to get everyone on board." She said as she returned to her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Cupid said as he moved in especially close.

"It's two people holding hands." She said as she drew frost climbing up one of the hands.

"I see, whose hands and why does one have frost on it?" He asked. Angel smiled and went red.

"It's mine and Jacks hands, and whenever we do hold hands, his hands are so cold that frost begins to form on my hands." She said as she smiled while drawing the last frost details on Jack's sleeve.

"You know... My hands are much warmer." Cupid said as he put his hand on her leg. Angel flapped her wings, closed the book and stood up. She opened her mouth to say something but she just ran off, holding her sketch book to her chest.

"Angel!" Cupid called as he ran after her.

"Angel I didn't mean it!" He lost sight of her. Angel hid around the corner and breathed heavily, her eyes glassy and her sketch book still to her chest. She could still hear Cupid calling for her. She closed her eyes and put her back to the wall and slowly sat. Letting a few small tears fall from her eyes. Fay walked past her.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong? What's happened?" Fay said as she crouched next to her. Angel sniffed,

"Nothing Fay, its fine. Please don't tell Jack." Fay smiled sweetly and helped her up.

"Ok then, let's get you cleaned up."

In Fay's room, Fay was wiping the gold eyeliner off Angels face. Angel sat and looked at the drawing. When she had been shocked by Cupid's touch she had put a heavy black line through the middle of the drawing.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Fay said, getting rid of the last of the make-up. Angel shook her head.

"Did. Did Cupid tell you we're all having drinks tomorrow?" Fay smiled.

"No not yet, but I guess you've beaten him to it." Angel laughed slightly.

"Yeah, at 7."

"I have some make up over on the vanity if you want to touch up." Fay said as she put the tissue covered in make up in the bin. Angel stood and walked to the vanity and began to put on her white eye shadow.

"So really, what happened that got you so worked up." Fay asked.

"I wasn't worked up." Angel protested.

"Yes you were, you were practically shaking. So what happened?" Fay pushed.

"I just, uh, fell off a rafter and landed funny." Angel said weakly.

"Really?" Fay said suspiciously.

"Yep." Angel said, popping the 'p' while she put on her gold eyeliner. Angel checked her makeup and was satisfied, she stood and hugged Fay.

"Thanks Fay." She said,

"You're welcome, and make sure that wing is rested." Angel smiled and nodded then walked out.

Angel was lying in bed, waiting in bed for Jack. She had gone to bed early, removed her wings and cuddled under the covers; she didn't want to see Cupid, so she did not stay for long after her meal. When Jack got back she was nearly asleep.

"Hey, Cupid told me to give you this." He said as he climbed into bed and gave Angel a note. She opened it and it said

'_I'm sorry, I was only messing around. I didn't mean to scare you off. I really need your help tomorrow with Aster and Fay.'_

Angel scrunched it up and hugged Jack tightly; Jack hugged her back and put the blanket over their heads. Under the blanket he could just see her sad blue eyes. He hugged her again and held her close, he didn't ask what was wrong for he knew she would not say, but he also knew that she was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"I love you Angel." He said sweetly reminded her, as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Jack. More than you will ever know." She wrapped her arms around his torso and cuddled into Jack's cold, frosty grey hoodie.

The next morning Jack had to go to France. He didn't tell Angel why, just that she couldn't come and he would be back by six. He had kissed her good bye, put his hood over his head and flew off. Angel was left the whole day with Nick, the elves, and Cupid. She decided to have a hot chocolate and decided to take out her feather so she was wearing her warmer leggings and hoodie, then she put on a beanie and a scarf. She didn't usually feel the cold as she was use to it, but when Jack was gone the cold didn't feel friendly, it felt harsh and sharp. She sat in her room by the window. Curled up with her hot chocolate and her wings wrapped around herself. She spent most of the day drawing, both in her sketch book and in the frost on the window. She only left the room once to get some lunch and a bag of pretzels. She had snuck around like a rabbit being hunted by a fox. But although she had tried not to, she still ran into Cupid. He had been outside the kitchen when Angel had left it, he grabbed Angel's arm, refusing to let go until she let him talk.

"Will you just listen?" He said madly.

"Fine!" Angel said, stopping her struggle to get away. Cupid sighed.

"Finally. First, I'm sorry. I was only messing around, I didn't mean anything." Angel kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Ok, I get you may not have meant something but still, " she looked up at him. "That's not even something you do to mess around with someone who is single, none the less someone who isn't." She said angrily.

"Ok I know, and second I get you may not want to talk to me but I really need you to help tonight. I have gotten everyone to agree to drinks and Nick, Sandy and Jack to agree on leaving Aster and Fay alone, but I will still need your help." He almost sounded like he was pleading. Angel nodded and walked away, not wanting to spend any longer in his company.

When Fay and Aster finally arrived at the dining room of St. Nick's place for drinks, everyone was clear on the plan. Nick poured the first round.

"So, Cupid, have you seen your sister lately?" Fay asked cautiously.

"No, still haven't seen her." He answered blankly like he was wounded by the question.

"I heard she lost Peter and Emily." Fay replied.

"Yeah, you know, I never even met the kid." Cupid said with grief.

"Do you mean Sophia?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she adopted a human kid, like 89 or so years ago." Cupid explained.

"Who's Sophia?" Angel asked, she felt left out of the conversation.  
"Cupids sister, we know her as a bit of a lost spirit." Nick explained.

"She pretty much abandoned her job for her human _family_, and then when they died, she's just become lost." Cupid added.

After a few rounds of drinks, Sandy and Nick went to bed first, then Jack stumbled to his room, then Cupid waited in the large space in the ceiling for Angel. They had chosen that spot to spy because it was large enough to crouch in and they could hear Aster and Fay's conversation.

"So, how has it been working with Cupid?" Fay asked.

"It feels really weird, like, I don't know, just weird." Aster replied.

"What do you mean? He has been helping hasn't he?" Fay asked with concern.

"I guess, I don't really know how the whole half heart thing works, but it seems like all he does is ask me questions. You know, like he's not really doing anything."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Fay replied.

Fay yawned and Cupid lined up his shot. Cupid fired his arrows through holes in the plaster and it was like clockwork. Fay and Aster talked all night and Fay even kissed Aster on the cheek goodnight.


	9. Unspeakable sins

Chapter VII

Unspeakable sins

**(A/N Have you ever had a sinking feeling about a charictar? Like that they may be unfolding a sinister plan? Anyway, that is all the hints you get about this chapter. Anyway, this is a very important chapter, short but important, and also why I remebered I rated this story a 'T'...) **

After Aster and Fay left, Cupid asked,

"How about a celebratory drink?"

"Sure but just one." Angel replied as she climbed down from the space and Cupid poured the drinks.

"To Aster and Fay, may they be happy together." Angel announced holding up her glass. Cupid nodded and tapped his glass into hers. He then said,

"Can I show you something I found in the rafters?" Angel whose drink had just tipped her over the edge to tipsy willingly agreed and followed him up to the roof.

As Angel reached the top floor, she looked around and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary that Cupid would want to show her.

"So what is it you want to show me?" She asked.

"It's over here." Cupid replied. Angel stumbled over and looked around. She still didn't see anything exiting. She spun around to address Cupid.

"I don't see anythi-" She was cut off by Cupid pushing her against a rafter and kissing her. Angel tried to push him off but he was too strong. Every time she tried to move away he kissed her deeper. She flapped her wings and struggled but he had her pinned. His body had her held against the wall. She could feel his hand running up her leg and his other hand slipping her top off. She tried to scream but she couldn't as Cupid was still kissing her. He began pulling off her underwear. He stopped kissing her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"We both are the same, we belong together Angel. This is going to happen anyway, but you can choose whether you go with it." Angel was scarred. Again she tried to scream but it was too muffled for anyone to hear. Cupid began kissing her again, undoing the back of her top. He grabbed her and lowered her to the ground, lying on top of her. He began to undo his loin cloth. She could feel him going inside of her. She tried to push him off again but her grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He started to grind himself against her and she could feel him inside her. She managed to push him away from her enough to scream out

"JACK!" She screamed as loud as she could. Tears were running down her face as Cupid covered her mouth. He drew an arrow from his quiver and was about to stab it into Angel shoulder, making her his, when Suddenly Cupid stop and lay limp on top of her. She pushed him off and saw Jack holding a kitchen knife and Aster just catching the boomerang he had thrown at Cupid. Angel stood and ran to Jack. He hugged her so tight. She clung to his hoodie and cried. Her wings hung motionless behind her.

"I'm so sorry Angel." Said Aster putting his hand on her shoulder, he handed Jack her top that had been left next to Cupid. She looked up at Jack to see he was crying too, he helped her put her top back on. Angel hugged him tight as he held her. Jack picked her up bridal style and Angel cried into his shoulder.

Jack sat her on their bed and looked into her blue bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry Angel, I'm so so sorry."He sobbed. He had icy tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Angel lay down and sobbed. He kissed her forehead and walked to the door, clenching his fists tightly. He walked to where Aster was dragging Cupid to the door. Jack stormed up and held the hardly conscious Cupid to the wall. He punched him in the nose. Cupid tried to get away but Jacks rage had given him the strength of ten men. Jack punched him again and again and again.

"Please stop." Cupid whimpered. Jack ignored and kept going until Cupids face was but a black and bloody mess. He was still alive and Jack knew he would survive. Jack panted, looking down at Cupid as he cradled his face with angry satisfaction. Aster threw Cupid out in the cold and ice of the pole, But Unaware to Jack, his anger had brought in a large blizzard that began to rage. Cupid knelt on all fours on the doorstep. He looked up even though his vision was blurry from his swollen eye. He saw the storm rolling in and panicked. He stood and his head throbbed, he stumbled forward and took flight. Cupid was dizzy and was unaware that he was flying into the blizzard. The snow and ice thrashed on his bare skin and stung. Cupid felt a shooting pain in his wings and they became harder to move. He looked over his shoulder at them and saw the ice growing over them, they were freezing. Cupid pushed on but his wings stopped moving. Cupid wished he hadn't flown up as high as he was falling. He hit a large chunk of ice and rolled down the side of it. Cupid propped himself up but he had a terrible pain in his ribs. He held his ribs and tried to walk. His foot burned and ached.

"Broken." He muttered as he looked down at it. In the distance Cupid saw an ice ledge that he could seek shelter under. He limped over and collapsed under it. A row of icicles lined the edge of the ledge but Cupid did not care, the small ledge was the only shelter except for St. Nick's mansion and he knew he would find no help there. Cupid's fingers stung and when he looked at them they were black, he looked at his feet and his broken foot was completely black compared to his other foot which only his toes were black. Cupid felt the cold creeping in around him and he saw the black frost bite growing up his hands. Cupid lay down and his eyes felt heavy. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew and caused the icicles to fall. Cupid tried to move his arm away but two large icicles pierced his forearm nearly severing it. Cupid shouted with pain. The snow around his arm grew red from the blood, but luckily for Cupid his frost bite kicked in around the wound stopping him from bleeding. Cupid felt sleep taking over his body and he lay down, in the distance he was a small penguin, the penguin waddled up and began to peck at Cupids broken foot. Shots of pain went through his leg, he tried to move away but his arm was pinned, the more Cupid struggled and swung at the penguin the more the damaged muscle in his arm ripped. The penguin had pecked through the skin and pecked a nerve. Cupid's whole body went into shock and his shook violently. A new pain came from his arm and Cupid looked down through his wild shakes to see his forearm tearing away. Cupid was now missing his lower forearm and blood poured from it. Cupid's vision faded and he leant against the back of the ledge. The last thing Cupid saw was the penguin feasting on severed forearm and hand.

Cupid awoke and was standing over his body. Another penguin had come and was pecking Cupid's body's still open eyes. Cupid was perplexed. How was it he was standing over his body watching penguins slowly eat him? He looked at his arm and saw that it was still there, all the pain stopped and it seemed as if all his injured had been healed.

"You're dead Cupid." A voice said humbly. Cupid recognized the voice.

"Armor?" he said as he turned around.

"Yes Cupid?" Armor asked.

"I thought we went through this already?" Cupid said, trying to spread a faint smile on the serious moon god's face.

"If I'm dead, how am I here?" Cupid asked.

"That's why I am here; you will remain a ghost to perform your duties." Armor said seriously. He then turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! That's it?" cupid yelled as Armor walked through the blizzard.

"You don't deserve my help Cupid." Armor said with disgust.

"It wasn't my fault, Xavier told me I had to." Cupid yelled.

"What?" Armor hissed. Cupid wasn't sure if he was mad at him or just shocked.

"Xavier came to me just after I met her, he told me what I had to do and that in return he would not kill me, or my sister. He said if I didn't he would find both of us." Cupid explained.

"Did he say why you had to?" Armor asked.

"He said that I had to kill her after, to make sure she turned, he said it would help with your downfall."

Armor shook his head.

"Am I forgiven?" Cupid asked nervously.

"No Cupid, you not only raped an innocent girl, you aspired against me." Armor said as he turned and began to walk away. He then disappeared into the blizzard. Cupid ran after him but could not find him. He looked around but could not see three feet in front of himself.

"Armor!" he yelled. Cupid got no reply. Cupid knelt in the snow and looked at his bow.

"Karma you bitch." He muttered.

The next day Aster and Fay walked into the dining room hand in hand, but no one said anything, they were all to saddened by what had happened. Angel sat with Jack's arm around her, she didn't eat, she just sat there with her eyes fixated on the table.

"Come on Angel, you have to eat." Jack tried to coax her into eating a simple piece of toast.

Angel still refused to eat. Jack looked up at the spirits around him with a worried expression. Angel stood silently and left the table, Jack stood as well.

"Jack, stay here. I just want to get clean, I just feel like I need to scrub my skin to get him off me." Angel explained. Jack's face dropped into am almost heartbreaking frown. He then nodded in understanding.

"Okay, do want you need to." Angel held her elbows and nodded, she then walked away down the hall to the bathroom.

She ran the water in the old tin bathtub. The whole bathroom was simple; it had dark green and white tiles and a wooden basin. The bathtub was made of tin and was painted with acrylic paint so that it was white, it stood on metal 'lion's feet' and Angel could see the pipe running from the plug hole to the floor underneath it. The tub had flled up and Angel gingerly removed her clothes and her feather, putting it in its little jar and then hanging the necklace on a coat hook. Angel then stepped into the warm water and as she lay there, submerged in the steaming water, she washed herself with a soft sponge, going over every part of her body numerous times trying to remove the feeling of Cupids skin from her own. Angel finally gave up. She looked at her arm, at the bruises Cupid had left. As she looked over the rest of her body, she realized she was covered in bruises that ranged from a dark purple to a sickly greenish brown. Angel sobbed, quietly so no-one would hear and come in.

Four days later, Angel was laying in bed, Jack and Fay had coaxed her into eating a Reece's buttercup that Jack had brought her to try and get her to smile again, although they knew things like what had happened don't just disappear from someone's mind, they had to try. Jack lay in bed took the chocolate wrapper from her hand and placed in on the bed side table. He then looked back starred at Angel as her eyes were fixated on the pillow beside her, thoughts and memories flooding her mind like a school of fish, tears welling up in her eyes. Jack watched as tears fell from her eyes and she was so quiet that the sound of them land on the pillow was able to be heard. Jack lay there feeling defenseless as the one he loved cried as things tormented her mind. He searched his mind for something he could do.

"I love you Angel." He said sweetly as he shuffled in closer to her and kissed her forehead. Angel looked up at him with a tear stained face. He smiled sheepishly. "I love you too Jack, more than you could ever know." She whispered. Jack was nearly in tears at the sound of hearing her voice again, like a mother hearing her child's first words. Jack held Angel in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

Months flew by and Angel slowly became herself again, but the memory of that day tormented her at night, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat and in tears. Jack had been working on the house Angel had drawn, and when the day came that the house was finished Jack had flown Angel on his back all the way to the French Country side where he had built it. He put her down at the gate to the garden, and slowly untied the blindfold. Angel gawked at the little house and the garden. It had a knee-high brown picket fence around the whole thing. Jack opened the little gate and began to show her the garden. He smiled and took a deep breath

"This is the garden; these trees are blossoms so they will flower in spring, and these are fruit trees that will have fruit on them in summer. These trees will drop their leaves in autumn and in winter I can make is snow." Angel had realized he was repeating what she had said to him, probably had been practicing for months. Jack led her up a small path to the front door. He opened the door and held it so angel could walk inside,

"this is the Kitchen and lounge room." He said showing her the lounge room with the big sofa and little fireplace. It had big windows all around it with white cloth curtains. He also showed her the little kitchen, it had shelves lined with jars of herbs and spices, and big cupboards, and it had a little stove with an oven underneath it.

"And this would be our room..." he said leading to the room with a bed like the one in Jacks room at the pole in it. It had large French door leading onto a patio overlooking a large pond. The room had large windows, and a small bathroom leading off from it. Angel was speechless.

"What do you think, is it enough like the one in your book?" Angel hugged him.

"This is more than I could ever have hoped for. It's exactly like the one I drew, and more than I could have imagined." She kissed him deeply. She looked over to the corner of the room. It had white tape marking out a certain area.

"What this?" She said as she walked over. Jack hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck softly and said

"That's for LWF." Angel nearly cried.

"Jack you know we can't have kids." She whispered, Jack could hear the pain in her voice.

"We can if the man in the Moon god has said we can." Jack whispered in her ear. Angel spun around and hugged him, tears of joy running down her cheek. She kissed him.

"We're going to be parents one day, Angel." He said with a smile.


	10. winter equinox

Chapter VIII

Winter equinox

As the winter equinox rolled around, Angel had organized a day out for Jack's birthday. Jack waited on the couch, eating a tub of ice-cream, letting Angel sleep in. She emerged from the bedroom with her hair knotted and messy, and lazy eyes, shuffling like the walking dead.

"Why does it seem like the more sleep I get, the more tired I feel?" Angel asked, she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, she carried her feather in its jar around her neck.

"I don't know, we Spirits don't require sleep so I never feel tired." Jack replied. Angel sat on the couch next to him, she tucked her legs up underneath her and rested her head on Jacks shoulder with a sigh.

"Lucky you." She replied and she closed her eyes.

"You can go back to sleep." Jack replied.

"No, it's nearly mid day and I have to do stuff, sort of." Angel replied, keeping her eyes shut.

"Then what about some coffee?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good."

"I'll make it."

"No no, I'll do it, I want hot coffee." Angel said as she got up and shuffled over to the coffee machine.

She placed a cup underneath with two teaspoons of sugar in it and turned on the machine.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake me up at six in the morning like most kids do on their birthday." Angel said as she frothed the milk for her coffee.

"You remembered?" Jack said with excitement.

"Of course, same day as the winter equinox, it's not hard to remember." Angel replied.

"So what are we doing today?" Jack asked.

"What makes you think I have anything planned?" Angel said sarcastically. Jack raised his brow at her and smirked.

"Okay, I admit, I do have a few things planned. First, we are going to see a movie…"

"A movie? What on earth is a movie?" Jack asked.

"Oh you'll see. Anyway, after that we're going ice skating." Angel explained.

"Cool, when are we leaving?" Jack asked.

"In about half an hour, I have to get ready." Angel said as she sipped her hot coffee.

Jack and Angel arrived at the cinema in Angel's home town in Australia and Angel ordered the tickets, although she didn't tell Jack what they were seeing, she wanted it to be a surprise.

Angel walked along in a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey singlet and a kaki green cardigan. She also wore a pair of grey flats. Angel had her white hair up in a bun and a dark blue bandana tied around her head like a headband. Angel didn't have her wings on and as a result her lashes had returned to normal instead of being feathers. Jack wore his usual worn out jeans and light grey hoodie; he didn't care what he looked like as no one could see him. As they stood in line, waiting to order food Angel realized she would not be able to carry all the food on her own.

"Can't you make them see you? Or let them, that way I don't have to carry all the popcorn on my own." Angel said to Jack sternly.

"But people always stare at me when I do." Jack complained.

"Pretty please." Angel said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Okay." Jack said as he gave in.

"Hey, buddy, no cutting?" A large muscle man who had been standing in line behind them said as Jack made himself visible to everyone else.

"I didn't cut in." Jack protested.

"Sorry, he's with me. He just had to duck off and get the tickets." Angel explained. The man crossed his arms and grumbled but didn't say anything else. The lady at the counter called for the next person and Jack and Angel both walked up. The women had tan skin, blonde hair that was pinned up and she wore what Angel assumed was the uniform, she also had a badge over her left breast pocket that read '_Gaby'_.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Gaby asked with a smile.

"Uh, we'll have two large popcorns, two large Cokes… and a packet of Maltesers."

The lady scurried off to the back and collected their items.

"What are Maltesers?" Jack asked.

"Chocolate." Angel replied. Gaby returned with two boxes of popcorn and two large Cokes.

"That will be twenty six dollars." Gaby said with the tone of someone in retail. Angel dug through her big brown leather handbag for her purse and some money.

"So you two must be brother and sister." Gaby said as she handed Angel the packet of Maltesers.

"Excuse me?" Angel replied politely, she found her purse and handed Gaby the money required.

"You both have Albinism? It's hereditary? So you two must be siblings?" said the women.

"Uh, no, no we're not related." Jack said as he looked back at Angel then back at Gaby.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that you don't usually see a couple that both have Albinism." Gaby said with a sympathetic tone.

"No its okay." Angel replied as she took the food and handed one of the popcorns and a drink to Jack.

As they walked up the stairs to the theaters, Jack noticed a group of girls starring at him.

"Oh god, here we go." Jack moaned. Angel looked at him with confusion and Jack nodded towards that group of girls.

"Do we really look that weird together?" Angel asked. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"No, when I used to let people see me, girls would always stare and giggle." Jack explained.

Angel raised her brow.

"Are you sure they weren't giggling because you are funny looking?" Angel joked. Jack laughed and Angel giggled.

"You know what I mean." Jack replied.

"I know, we should make sure they know you are definitely _not_ up for grabs." Angel said with a smirk.

"You read my mind." Jack said as he leaned in for a kiss. As he kissed her softly, Angel could almost hear the sighs from the girls around her.

As Jack pulled away Angel looked around and smiled with satisfaction as the girls had all stopped eyeing her man.

The seats in the cinema were red and made of an itchy matireal. Jack and Angel shimmied along the rows, looking down at the numbers on the seats.

"Here we go." Jack said as he found the right seats and they sat down.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

"Ready, nervous about what you've dragged me into, but ready." Jack replied. The lights dimmed and the screen lit up. Angel glanced at Jack and smiled, his eyes widened and his face lit up like the screen had done moments before. The cinema was aloud with the sound of people eating popcorn.

"Oh that reminds me, here." Angel said as she offered Jack some Maltesers.

Jack smiled and took the small round chocolates, his eyes looked almost black instead of the usual icy blue as his pupils had dilated and covered most of his iris, although Angel could see the excitement in them that she had only ever seen in the eyes of a child. Jack put the chocolate in his mouth and his smile grew even more.

"Uh, these are delicious." Jack said, his cheeks bulging.

"Duh, would I ever give you something that wasn't?"

"I don't know. Come see me in one hundred years, you might decide that you want to poison me." Jack replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Angel replied. The movie began and Jack was glued to the screen, Angel couldn't even get a single word out of him.

As Jack and Angel left the cinema, it was snowing, it was early winter in Australia and most of the passerby seemed shocked and under dressed for the cold weather.

"So where to now?" Jack asked as they entered the busy streets.

"Well, just around the corner, there is a park and in that park is a pond. So I thought we should go ice skating." Angel said as she steered them in the direction of the park.

"But we don't have any skates?" Jack replied in doubt. Angel reached into her big brown bag and pulled out a pair of light brown ice skates.

"You were saying?" Angel replied with a smug grin.

Jack laughed as Angel put the skates back into her bag.

"You know, you continue to surprise me every day." Jack said with a grin.

"Really, so you still don't have me figured out?" Angel asked.

"No, not yet, but you can't honestly say you have me figured out?" Jack asked.

"No, that I admit." She said as she looked down at the snow covered pavement. "You're a tough nut to crack, and I do mean nut." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked defensively.

"It means you are the craziest person I know." Angel replied.

"Well then you have clearly never met yourself." Jack replied. Angel hit him in the arm as he laughed.

"So, which way now?" Jack asked as they came to an intersection.

"Up." Angel replied. She undid the top of her Jar pendent and pulled out the feather, placed it on her wrist and transformed into her old self.

"Then off we go." Jack said as he jumped into the air and hovered there, waiting for Angel. She laughed and did the same.

Angel set down on the snow covered ground; she wiggled her toes and felt its sharp cold on her bare feet. She heard the crunch of the snow behind her and she turned to see Jack, he was looking around at the tall trees that were covered in a thick layer of snow and the pond that to Angel's surprise had not yet frozen from Jack's cold weather.

"Okay, let's go skating." Jack said with enthusiasm.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem, the pond is not yet frozen." Angel said as she gestured to the water, not ice, but water.

"Are you forgetting what my job is?" Jack said with a smirk as he walked over to the pond. He knelt down a swirled his finger in the cold water the pond began to freeze. Jack stood and put his finger in his mouth then wiping it on his hoodie to get rid of the water.

"There, now we can skate." Jack said, holding his head high as he walked back to Angel who was sitting in the snow putting her Feather in its jar. He sat down next to her, nearly falling backwards from the impact. Angel had begun putting her skates on and was doing up the laces.

"Can I have my skates please?" Jack asked kindly.

"Yeah sorry." Angel replied without glancing up. She handed him her whole bag. Jack got out his skates and quickly put them on.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he stood up and held out his hand as to help Angel to her feet.

"Ready." Angel said as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Jack strode over the the edge of the ice and waited for Angel as she awkwardly stumbled over to the edge with her arms out trying to keep her balance. She reached the edge and Jack took a step and slid out onto the ice with his hands folded behind his back. Angel waited on the snow, staring at the edge where the ice met the solid ground. She bit her nails.

Jack turned around, expecting to see Angel meeting him in the middle of the pond.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Jack called.

Angel looked up at him with worried, embarrassed eyes. Jack frowned and skated over to her, as he stopped at the edge he sprayed a thin layer of shaved ice with his skates.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked sympathetically as he leant down and tried to catch a glimpse of Angel's eyes as she looked down at the edge.

"I, I've never been ice skating before, and as it turns out, I'm frightened." Angel replied with red cheeks.

"You, scared? No. There's nothing to be scared of." Jack replied.

"Someone once told me that freezing in the water is one of the most painful things as your blood freezes first and you sink, not to mention that blood freezing in your veins kills anyway." Angel said as she glanced at the open ice.

"Don't worry; I've made the ice nice and thick so it won't break." Jack reassured.

"But you never know. How about we just go home?" Angel suggested.

"No no, come on, you have to face your fear, don't let Xavier feast." Jack joked. Angel smiled faintly and shook her head. Jack took a deep breath and bit his lip as he thought.

"Okay I have an idea. Take my hands." Jack said softly as he held out his hands. Angel took them and looked back up at Jack.

"Okay, now close your eyes and step onto the ice, just at the edge." Jack said as he squeezed her hands. Angel nodded, closed her eyes tight and took a small step. Jack looked at her, she looked like a child, sweet, innocent and scarred. Jack skated backwards while holding onto Angels hands tight, dragging her gently into the middle of the pond. He stopped dead centre.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said calmly. Angel opened her eyes slowly and let out a small yelp when she saw where she was.

"Its okay, it's okay. See the ice won't break."Jack said as Angel calmed herself.

"Okay, you good?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think so, it's not so bad." Angel said as she became comfort able on the ice.

"Okay good, let's go see the wizard." Jack said as he offered Angel his arm. She held onto it like a school girl does with her best friend and Jack took small steps so that they began to skate. Angel timed her steps with his and they gained speed. She laughed innocently as they skated in circles.

Angel slowly loosened her grip on Jacks arm.

"Okay, I think I can do it on my own." She said as she let go. Jack smiled and nodded slow down to let her go in front. Angel took the first step and slid slightly, she took her second and smiled as she moved forward.

"I can do it." Angel said as she gained a bit of confidence and tried to speed up. Angel stumbled and her ankle rolled and she fell down onto the ice with a 'thump'. Jack winced and skated over to her.

"You okay?" He asked cautiously.

Angel got to her knees and fixed her hair.

"Yeah, I guess, but now I'm all wet." Jack helped her to her feet.

"Okay, well we should get home." He said with a caring smile.


	11. An announcement

Chapter IX

**(A/N This is actually one of my favourite chapters and I know you guys will love it too. But as I mentioned before I am going overseas tomorrow and I will be unable to get any chapters up, I will try and update as many chapters as I can but I cant promise anything.)**

An Announcement

Months later, Jack and Angel were laying hand in hand in the midst of the willow tree by the pond in France on a red blanket, the willow towered over them like a twisted sky scraper. Amongst its branches were dozens of small round lanterns, white delicate lanterns, glowing like fireflies were sitting inside them, they were laced into the tangle of branches in the willow. The long soft grass, covered in faint frost from Jacks radiating winter, guarded the edges of the blanket like castle walls. Angel had her wings spread behind her as she lay on her back. Jack held a soft velvet covered box in the palm of his hand, glancing at it occasionally, waiting, while Angel lay blissfully unaware of anything but the stars. Jack was nervous, for a reason that he himself did not know.

"Angel?" Jack said nervously.

"Yes?" she replied. Jack grasped the velvet box.

"Stand up for me would you?" Angel giggled.

"Okay?" She said with a mischievous grin. As Jack too got to his feet Angel flew up onto a branch.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked seriously.

"I thought we were, mucking around?" Angel said as she slowly lowered herself back to the ground, feeling a bit embarrassed. Jack looked up at her without smiling, he was nervous; Angel didn't make it easy not to be.

"What's up Jack?" she asked worriedly.

Jack held the velvet box in front of him, still concealing it in his hands.

"I know things have not been easy for us, from the start things have stood between us, and still, some of those things stand between us, but those things are what make me want to make sure that even if something happened, I could at least know for absolute sure you love me, and that you know I love you," he sounded so nervous. Jack fumbled the velvet box in his hands, took a deep breath and got down on one knee and said

"And to be able to say, that you are my wife." Jack opened the velvet box to reveal a ring, it was a silver banded ring that was engraved to look like it was wrapped in frost with large blue diamond the size of a baby's finger nail on the top, the prong was shaped like the tiniest snowflake that wrapped around the precious gem, keeping it in place. Jack glanced at the ring, then back at Angel and said with a nervous smile,

"Angel, Will you give me that honor?" Jack asked with a nervous smile. Angel bit her lip and a smile spread across her face, she began to nod.

"Yes." She replied. "Yes, I will marry you." Angel threw herself at Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. When she pulled away Jack laughed with disbelief, he took Angel's hand like an English gentleman and kissed it before slipping the beautiful winter style ring onto Angel's finger.

The next day, at Angel and Jack's little house, Jack was freezing the flowers that had bloomed late so they would survive the snow to come. Angel was inside, sitting at the window, drinking a cup of tea, watching Jack work away, humming a sweet tune to herself with her wings folded behind her and her usual skirt and tube top. Angel was contemplating whether or not to call and tell someone about the proposal, she was about to burst if she didn't. Angel put her cup on the bench and reached for the phone, exited to tell someone, anyone. She dialed Fay's number and the phone rang.

"Hello." Fay said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Fay, it's Angel." Angel replied.

"Oh, hey Angel. How are you?" Fay said on the other side of the line.

"I'm good, we're preparing for winter here. Well Jack is, I'm not much help. What about you?" Angel giggled. She could hear Fay saying things to her dust fairies in the background.

"I'm good, you sound like you're about to burst with excitement. How's Jack?"Fay giggled.

"That's actually why I was calling, are you free to come over?" Angel said, trying not to blurt the news out.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Fay asked with concern.

"Oh Fay, everything is better than okay, so you can come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about half an hour." Fay replied.

"Ok see you then." Angel said hanging up. Jack came up and hugged her from behind.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Fay, she'll be here in half an hour."

"Aw I was hoping to get a little fun in before I have to bring winter to all of France." He said kissing her neck.

"There's always time for that." Angel said as she turned around and kissed him. He kissed her deeper, picking her up and flying her to the bed.

When Fay arrived, Jack answered the door without a top on. Fay giggled.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked jokingly. "No perfect timing actually, Angel's just making herself descent again." He said as Fay walked inside. Jack walked to the bedroom and returned seconds later with his famous grey hoodie on. He opened the door and said loudly so Angel would hear.

"I'll be back later!" he called.

"Ok love you!" Angel called from the bedroom. Jack smiled.

"Love you too!" He said as he closed the door. Seconds later Angel came out of the bedroom, Fay could hear her feathers on her wings ruffle as she walked.

"Sorry for making you wait. Cuppa' tea?" Angel offered. Fay sat on the couch.

"No thanks, so what's got you so exited? What's the big news?" Fay said, sitting on the couch. Angel lit the fire and sat next to her.

It started to snow and the garden outside was slowly covered in a layer of white powder.

"Oh I don't know, it's a big surprise though." Angel said, raising her hand to her cheek and twiddling her fingers. Fay screamed with joy when she saw the ring.

"No way, oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" She said as she hugged Angel.

"When did he ask? I want all the details, don't leave anything out."Fay demanded. She sat back on the lounge and waited eagerly.

"Well, we were lying under the willow last night, when he told me to stand up; I thought he was playing a game like always, so I flew up into the tree." Angel was nearly bursting with excitement.

"And then what." Fay said enthusiastically.

"I'm getting there, he was acting all serious which was unlike him, so naturally I was worried, he was fumbling something is his hand, but I couldn't see what. Then he says, Angel…

I know things have not been easy for us, from the start things have stood between us, and still, some of those things stand between us, but those things are what make me want to make sure that even if something happened, I could at least know for absolute sure you love me, and that I love you, he sounded so nervous, anyway, then got down on one knee and said, and to be able to say, that you are my wife. Jack then opened a velvet box to reveal the ring, and said with a nervous smile, Angel, Will you give me that honor?'"Angel smiled at Fay, of whom was nearly in tears.

"Aww! That's so adorable, and especially from Jack. Let's see the ring."Angel gave Fay her hand so she could have a closer look. Fay put her hand on her chest

"Aww, he even made it into a snowflake for you. Who knew Jack Frost was sweet." Fay said with a smiled.

"You can't tell anyone yet; Jack doesn't know I've told you." Angel said sternly. Fay was shocked.

"What about Aster?"Fay smirked.

"Ok you can tell him, but if he tells, I'll rip out his teeth." Angel laughed. At that moment Jack walked in, hood over his white hair, snow all over him. Angel stood ad ran up to him. She hugged him and dusted the snow off him,

"Jack, you're a mess, we have a visitor." She said as she took of his hood and kissed him. Jack laughed.

"This can't be as bad as when she got here." Angel laughed.

"True." She said as she giggled. Angel turned to walk to Fay with her hands folded behind her back, "So Fay, remember what I told you." She said sternly. "Don't tell anyone, not even him."

"What? Tell me what?" Jack asked as he walked over to the couch where the two girls were sitting with his face quite serious.

"No, don't worry, I won't tell Jack." Fay joked. Jack hovered between the two with his arms crossed.

"No tell me." He was getting mad.

"Nope, he would get so mad…" Angel giggled. "Well, seeing we're not going to tell him, I better get home." Said Fay as she stood and walked to the door.

"Ok, tell Aster I said hi." Angel said as she hugged her.

Fay waved to Jack and laughed at his angry face.

Angel closed the door and looked at Jack with a devilish smirk on her face,

"So I was thinking about going to the Eiffel Tower, I bet it looks amazing with some of your snow on it. Do you want to come?"Said smugly, Jack gave her a stern look.

"Only if you tell me." He said.

"I would tell you…" Angel smiled evilly at him. "…But there's nothing in it for me." She was using the line Jack had used when he first met her. Jack smiled slightly and walked over and grabbed her waist and held her close. He looked into her florescent blue eyes and smirked.

"What could I possibly have to offer you?" He said sarcastically.

"Exactly, there is nothing you can tempt me with that will make me tell you."Angel said seductively. Jack smiled evilly.

"Challenge accepted." He said wickedly. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeper, and deeper. Angel put her arms around his neck. Jack lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He sat her on the bench and kissed her deeper. Angel put her hand up under his sweatshirt. Jack pulled away and said

"Convinced?" Jack asked. Angel laughed.

"No." Angel replied, Jack smirked.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." she replied, popping the 'p' like a child.

"Come on." Jack begged.

"Maybe later." Angel said as she kissed him. Jack pulled away,

"No, now." Angel shook her head and kissed him again. Jack pulled away and gave her a stern look.

"Fine." Angel groaned. "I'll tell you now." She sighed. She looked at Jack and smiled, he looked so excited to hear what it was.

"I told Fay." Jacks blue eyes widened,

"No way!" He said. Angel gave a slight laugh.

"Yes…" Angel said nervously. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, it's just going to be weird since I told Aster and they are inviting us over so we can announce it."

"Oh," Angel laughed. "That's awkward." Angel said as she bit her lip.

That night Aster called everyone to go to his warren. They all sat around a large stone table; surrounded by more food that some of them had ever seen. Aster's warren as an elaborate labyrinth of tunnels and underground rooms. The floor was covered in soft green grass dotted with daisies and the walls and roofs were made of either stone or dirt. Thick roots lined the walls, poking out like vines, some even growing into small underground trees growing out of the walls. Fireflies trapped in jars hung from the roof creating the illusion of sunlight. The table and chairs were stone but the chairs were covered in a thick layer of moss making them quite comfortable. They had glasses that looked like vines wrapped around a glass cup. They drank champagne and cocktails while they ate. Aster stood at the head of the table after their meal.

"My friends, I have not called you here just for a fabulous feast, but our friends have an announcement, Jack," Jack stood looked at Angel with a loving smile before turning to address the rest of the group.

"Well guys, I love Angel, like Aster loves carrots, and like Nick loves cookies, only a lot more, and I can't think of a big enough amount of time to spend with her. But we agreed that forever is a start. That's why yesterday night asked her to marry me... And she said yes."Jack announced. Sandy jumped up in excitement. Nick went and gave them both a big hug.

"This means I Have a wedding to plan." He boomed. Fay and Aster acted surprised, even though they both already knew. After a few rounds of celebratory drinks, Aster raised a glass.

"You know, I am so happy for you two. I remember walking past Jack one night at Nick's, he was passed out from too much eggnog, and watched him dance with the dream cloud Angel over his head, but I can honestly say, I never imagined he would actually find her. To Jack and Angel!" The group clinked their glasses in the middle and drank their drinks.


	12. Say your vows

Chapter X

Say your vows

On the day of the wedding, Angel paced back and forth in Fay's master bedroom after having her hair and make-up done.

"What if he doesn't come, Fay? What if he decides, I don't know, that he's not ready?" Angel said frantically, Fay comforted Angel,

"Oh, floss, why would you say that, he loves you, more than you know, of course he's going to show, you just have pre-wedding jitters."Angel smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous, I mean in a few minutes I'll be walking down the aisle, getting married."Angel spun across the room; her long, strapless champagne white dress flowing behind her, the dress was laced up like a corset at the back and tied with a bow at the bottom near her waist. The front was covered in lace giving it a very textured look. Below the waist the dress was loosely scalloped, like a princess's dress made of champagne silk. Angel had to watch her step as she walked to make sure she didn't trip on her dress that flow down to the ground. She had her usual gold eyeliner but with cream colored eye shadow, she had her hair curled messily instead of her regular straight hair.

"I know, if I only were so lucky. I know you'll be very happy."Said Fay, long sapphire blue dress hung over her seat as she sat on the stool in front of her vanity, the blue sapphires and gold dust running down it sparkled in the light, she had gold eye shadow on with her hair up in a neat ballerina bun with thin plaits curved over it and a thicker one wrapped around the base of the bun making it look like a crown. Fay looked at the time,

"We had better be going, time to go get you married." Said Fay joyfully. Fay and Angel walked to where St. Nick was waiting with his sleigh. The group had laced it with white ribbon to make it more formal.

"Wait, Angel one more thing." Fay called.

"Yeah, what is my hair messed up?" Angel replied as she turned around.

"No, I think you should wear your wings." She said as she handed Angel had her jar necklace. Angel smiled and undid the top of the jar and placed the feather on her wrist. Her wings appeared on her back. Fay smiled.

"There, now it looks right." Fay said with a nod of approval. "Ready to get married?" Fay asked as she fluttered into the sleigh.

"Yes!" Angel said as the biggest smile stretched across her face. Fay sat in the front and gave the signal to go. Nick cracked his whip and the sleigh launched.

They flew to a large field with long dry grass. Angel still couldn't get over the fact that the sleigh was so fast, minutes before they had been at the North Pole. The fields grass was long, dry, and purple and white flowers bloomed along the grass tips. Along the side of the field was an old stone wall and next to it was a large oak tree, it was tall and had the initials of many couples carved into its trunk. Underneath the tree were Aster and Jack, Aster was wearing a red bow tie and a black suit, which Angel found strange as Aster never wore a shirt, let alone a bow tie. Jack was wearing a black suit with a white tie. There were two groups of chairs on either side of the aisle where many spirits, both elemental and agent, sat ready for the wedding to start. Sandman was standing next to Jack with a white dream cloud suit on and bow tie to match. Arietta Azarel, or Mother Nature, Armor's second in command, stood at the altar ready to start the wedding. Mother Nature had bright green eyes that were the color of grapes; her hair was a flutter of small leafs. She wore a dress that looked like on large leaf wrapped around her torso and below her waist it looked like it was made of pastel blue flower petal that had been layered like delicate scales. The dress was strapless and flowed down to the ground. She wore a crown made of vines on her head that had a few small flowers in the place of a gems. As the sleigh pulled up to the end of the red carpet set down as the isle, Nick helped Angel out of the sleigh. The little Dust fairies and dust bunnies started to hum the famous wedding tune as Angel walked down the carpet with Nick at her side, ready to give her away. Fay walked behind them. When they got to the end Jack and Angel faced each other, loving smiles on their faces, ready to begin. Nick joined Aster on the other side of Jack.

"Spirits," Arietta begun, she was reading from a large, hard covered leather bound book.

"We have come together today, not to stop something evil, but to start something good, to unite Illamay Angelum and Jack Frost, in holy matrimony.

Now Palm ceremony, please take each other's hands." Arietta read in a soft official voice from the large leather book. Jack took Angel's hands in his.

"These are the hands that will love and hold you, through your bad days and your good. They will wipe away tour tears, comfort you, and make you feel safe. These are the hands that will hold yours until your last breath; the hands that will help you raise your children. These are the hands that you can trust, the hands that belong to the one you love." She continued. Angel looked up at Jack with a huge smile, her eyes showing her excitement.

"Now the giving of the rings, Jack you first." Arietta read. Jack took the gold band from Aster and put it on Angel's finger.

"Illamay Angelum, I want nothing but to be all that you could ever dream, to make you laugh everyday and to love you for the rest of your life. I want to keep you safe from harm and sadness, to make sure nothing can come between us and to make you smile when you are sad, I will give up all that I am to keep you safe, even if it means giving up my own life. I love you Angel."Jack read off the small cue card he pulled from the pocket in the lining of his suit. Angel smile lovingly at Jack. She took the gold ring from Fay and put it on Jack's finger.

"Jack Frost, when I first met you, I was lost, damaged, and beyond saving, but it turned out all I need was a frosty cold hand to show me the way. You showed me what it was like to have someone actually cares about me, to have someone who was worried about my safety or who cared if I was happy, and for that, I will stay with you forever, to make sure you never have to alone, to make you smile, and to take care of you like you took care of me and to be the girl in that perfect movie scene with you." Jack blushed slightly.

"Jack, do you take Angel as your wife, for now till forever?" asked Arietta.

"I do." Jack beamed.

"And do you, Illamay, take Jack to be your husband, for now till forever?"Arietta said.

"By crikey I do." Angel replied, adding a bit of extra Aussie to her reply.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"Jack kissed Angel. Then they both smiled. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"How's it feel to be Angel Frost." Jack asked Angel while everyone celebrated.

"Like I finally have the right name." Angel replied.

Everyone who attended the wedding gathered in a large white wash barn, surrounded by sweet smelling pine forests. The floor of the barn was made of old pale floorboards, a large chandelier hung from the centre of the roof, and off it were a series of fairy lights, the roof was a tangled spider web of them. In the middle of the room was a clear space as the dance floor and around it were the tables, covered in white table clothes and tall thin vases with lilies in them. Everyone crowded around the dance floor while Jack led Angel out onto the dance floor. As they reached the centre, they stood under the light, Jack gave a bow and smirked at his new bride, Angel returned the look and gave a curtsy. The first piano notes began to play and Jack stepped in so he was close to Angel and had one hand on her waist, and the other holding her hand, she had her other hand on his shoulder. The slow melody of the song kicked in and they began to waltz. They danced around the floor, their eyes locked on each others. A low note hit and Angel smiled, she loved this song. The song sped up, sounding like something out of a fairytale. It continued to sped up, matching Jack and Angels movements as they spun around the room. The song became slow again and they copied it in slowing their waltz again. The song stayed slow and began to finish.

After the dance Jack and Angel managed to escape the crowd and were walking around the surrounding forest, Angel was holding Jacks hand.

"Damn it's hot around here." Jack said.

"Says he that can control the weather." Angel mocked. Jack laughed,

"Fine, how about some snow?" Said Jack as snow began to fall on the surrounding trees.

"I love how you do that." Angel said hanging onto his arm. Jack went red. They came to a lake, it had reeds around it and the moon was beginning to rise in the dark night sky. The moon beams made it look like there was a white path across the water to the moon.

"You know people used to say that was how the man in the moon got to earth, over paths like that."Jack said, pointing to the light on the water.

"Why did they stop?" Angel asked sadly.

"Because they stopped believing he did." Jack said. Angel looked sad.

"Maybe we should make them believe again."She said. A small black bird tweeted loudly in the sky as it struggled to fly.

"Oh Jack look, it must be hurt. I'm going to help it." Angel said letting go of his hand.

**Sorry guys, this is another short chapter.**

** Angel "Oh I'm sure they dont mind, it was such a cute chapter." **

**Jack *takes Angel's Hand and kisses the ring.* "That it was. Come on Mrs Frost, we had best let them read the next chapter."**

**Angel. *giggles* "Okay, but can I just say, I love it when you call me Mrs Frost. Say it again?" **

**Jack "I love you, Mrs Frost." **

**Angel "I love you too."**


	13. Should never have let her go

Chapter XI

Should never have let her go

Angel flew up to the bird but as she got close a dark shadow arrow hit her in the back. The bird turned to dust and Angel froze for a split second before falling. Jack called her name as he began to fly to her. Angel crashed through the branches of the trees and landed with a thud on the ground with clumps of snow falling from the branches around her. Jack looked for her from above unable to see where she fell to.

"Looky here, I'm sure the other bird was smaller than this." Said a tall dark man, he slinked from out if the shadows looking over Angel. She was conscious. The man's neon blue eyes glared at her. "Oh well, same old, same old." Xavier said with a Shrug. Jack was calling out for Angel.

"Jack! I'm here!" Angel called with all the strength she could conjure up.

"Oh now dear, some birds shouldn't sing." Said Xavier Fear as he picked her up and pushed her against a tree, he begun to tie her hands together behind it. Jack came rushing through the branches of the trees to see Xavier tying Angel up. Fear finished tying the end of her wings together behind the tree.

"Here he is, the boy of winter" Angel could barely keep her eyes open.

"Get away from her!" He yelled as he fired a shot of ice at the Xavier. Fear easily dodged it and walked over to Angel.

"Who? Her? Why should I? Have you forgotten I live off fear and hate, both things that you are radiating right now."He pulled out a dark silver knife and hid it behind his back, it had a black handle that was carved with screaming faces on it and a long black silver blade

"It's funny, I don't usually target the same people twice, but you're fear of losing her is so big that it's just too easy. Now, if I do remember, you said something to her not long ago about how she would die without pain. Oh what was it." Xavier said sarcastically as he tapped his chin with his finger and pretended to think. "Oh yes, didn't you _promise_ that it would be painless." Xavier said with an evil laugh. "Shadow demons!" He snapped. Three shadow demons, with long arms that dragged along the ground and long, lanky legs, both their toes and fingers were long and clawed. The demons grabbed Jacks arms and tied him up to the tree opposite Angel. He was tied by his hands to a rope; the rope was tied to the tree and was long enough that he could just get within centimeters from Angel. He shuffled over and could see she was still conscious.

"Angel?" Jack whispered.

"Jack? He's going to kill me isn't he?" She muffled. Jack froze, pained by her words as he knew that that was what Xavier would do.

"Oh you two make me sick. I can't bear to watch anymore of this." Fear said evilly. He held his knife above Angel and brought down the handle on her wing, breaking it. She screamed. Jack pulled at the rope trying to get to her.

"No!" He shouted. Fear breathed in heavily.

"Ah, I don't know why I didn't think of this the first time I came after her, so much fear and hatred for me." He said hungrily, he held up the knife and hit again and again along each of her wings shattering her bones. Angel was kneeling on the ground with her head just above it. Jack was furious,

"You monster! Leave her out of this."He yelled. Fear smiled.

"Oh Jack, you brought her into this as soon as you began to love her." Fear pressed firmly on the feathered flesh of the top of her wing. He sliced quickly with his blade; blood poured from Angel's wings, staining her gorgeous wedding dress.

"Stop! Please! You'll kill her!" Pleaded Jack.

"I thought you wanted her to die?" Fear asked with fake ignorance. Angel screamed with each deep cut Xavier made on her wings. Tears rolled down Jacks face. Angel's wings were limp and bloody. She was unconscious. Fear cut the rope holding her up allowing her to fall to the ground. The puddle of blood around her grew quickly, she was dying. Jack pulled at the rope trying to her. Fear cut him free and he crawled to Angel, he sat with her and hugged her. His clothes became stained with blood.

"No, no no no." Jack sobbed. Angel was still breathing but running out of blood and time.

"You know, I must thank Cupid for the fear he brought too, she was so scared, yet you weren't there." Xavier said superiorly as he leaned on a tree overlooking Jack. Jack turned and made a large icicle in his hand, he threw it at Xavier, narrowly missing his head.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at him. Xavier evaporated into smoke and was gone. Jack turned back to Angel.

"I'm sorry Angel, I broke my promise." He whispered hugging her limp body.

"I was supposed to keep was supposed to keep safe, to make sure it didn't hurt because you were scarred of the pain. I'm sorry I failed." Jack whispered.

"HELP! ASTER! NICK! ANYONE!" Jack called desperately.

"I'm sorry Angel, I'm so so sorry." He sobbed as he rested his head on her chest. All of a sudden he saw the flash of a man, too fast for him to tell who. It was Armor Crescent, he ran off the path across the water to angel. He cast a spell allowing for her living spirit to detach from her wounded body. He carried her across the path back to the moon to heal her injuries. It all happened too fast for Jack to see. Angel's spiritless body stopped breathing and lay limp, she was not dead but her spirit had to be healed along with her body. Angel was dead.

"NO! PLEASE GOD NO! Jack shouted though his tears as if it would wake her. He looked at her still face for a moment, closed his eyes and kissed her cold lips and rested his head on her chest and cried.

At the moon, Armor Crescent had been working faster than the speed of light to stabilize. He knew that everything that happened to the spirit Angel here would happen for the real angel on earth. He stopped her bleeding and attached her to a drip to give her more blood. The girl was still unconscious. Armor just hoped it would work. As he stabilized her he sent a message to St. Nick's message crystal at the pole that allowed Armor to talk to the other spirits, hoping they would take her body there and would then know what had to be done.

On earth, Angel's heart had restarted, she had turned but her body was not yet suitable for a spirit to inhabit it. Aster ran through the trees and arrived at where Jack was.

"Crikey! What the bloody hell happened?" He said. He saw Angel's blood stained wings and the puddle of blood she and Jack were in and was taken back. Jack was still crying and hadn't acknowledged he was there. Aster edged closer.

"Jack, you ok?" He said unsure if he had been injured as well. Jack mumbled something under his breath.

"Oh thank god, what'd you say?"Aster asked. Jack turned and looked at Aster furiously,

"WHY DIDN'T OU GET HERE SOONER?" He yelled. "Sorry mate I got here as quick as I could." Jack was still mad.

"5 minutes faster she would be fine!" Jack yelled before he buried his head in his hands. Aster didn't know what to say. Fay arrived at that moment. She shrieked slightly.

"Angel!" She called as she flew over and grabbed her wrist.

"Get away!" Jack yelled. Fay checked her heartbeat and felt a very faint one. She was shocked.

"Jack we have to get her to Nick's, he can help her." she tried to pick her up.

"Just leave, she's already dead, just let her turn." Jack yelled through his tears. Fay looked into his sad eyes with pity.

"Come on Jack. Don't you want her to wake up on a nice soft bed?" Fay said as she tried to coax Jack. Jack sniffed and nodded. He stood and bent down and picked Angel up like the bride that she was. Angel lay limp in his arms. Aster walked over and held out his arms, offering to carry Angel.

"No, I can carry her. I want to do at least one thing right for her." Jack replied.

At the moon, Angel lay on a soft bed, in an old style mansion, she began to wake. She sat up quickly and shouted

"Jack!"Armor Crescent, the moon god, walked over to her and calmed her.

"Quiet child, you need to rest." He said with a soothing voice, Armor was short, plump and was so bald that his head seemed shiny. Armor had facial hair that strongly resembled that of Mr. Monopoly, red plump cheeks that looked like two sugar plums, spectacles resting on his small nose and little squinting eyes. He wore a floor length tunic that was a glittery white color and had long sleeves which Armor had his hands in like a Buddhist monk. Angel was frantic.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't worry, you're at the moon."Armor replied, but Angel was still worried.

"Why am I at the moon?"Armor took a deep breath.

"You were attacked by Xavier Fear. You didn't make it, but I was able to turn you... And save your baby."Armor said softly.

"My baby?" Angel was puzzled.

"I thought you would know by now."Armor replied. Angel shook her head. Armor smiled at her.

"Well child, three weeks ago; I gave you the honor of carrying the first baby to be born of two spirits." Angel's eyes widened.

"You you mean I-I'm pregnant."Armor nodded. Angel put her hand on her stomach.

"So why am I here?" She said, she was still looking at her stomach.

"When I saw Xavier following you and Jack, I knew there would be trouble so I prepared myself so I could turn you and save your baby, which was hard as this is the first time I have had to do so. Anyway, I did have to use a new technique but I have managed to successfully turn you, now you must train and we must wait for your body on earth to heal so it is inhabitable, then you can go back." Angel looked at her wings and saw the blood covered bandages.

"Oh, I remember now. What about Jack?"Armor gestured her over to a bath of gold liquid. It looked like it was made out of stone slate tiles was as big as a large spa, it had stone perched angels sitting on each corner of the square bath.

"You may see him. This will send you to earth, but because your spirit is injured too, you won't be able to fly." Angel began to walk into the liquid.

"Wait what do you mean 'spirit'?" She stopped walking.

"I can only bring spirits to this place, your body on earth is still alive and is healing, and so are you, but only when both you and your body are healed enough for you to live on earth, will you be able to return." Angel nodded and continued walking.

Angel arrived at Nick's mansion, she was in the lounge room. She wandered around until she saw Jack walking outside a closed door.

"Jack!" She called at she ran to him. Jack didn't respond.

"Jack?" She said curiously as she stood in front of him. Jack walked through her. Angel screamed and stood frozen. She breathed heavily before saying,

"Why can't he see me?" She turned around just as Jack walked through her again. She moved and starred at him as he walked back and forth. Fay suddenly came out of the closed door.

"Well? Is she okay? Is what Armor said in the message true?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, she has turned, but she is in a coma state, but Jack... There's something else..." She said calmly.

"What? Is she okay?" He asked.

"Jack, Angel was, well is, pregnant…"She said cautiously. Jack laughed with disbelief. He hugged Fay tightly. When he pulled away he said,

"Fay! I'm going to be a dad!" Angel walked over to him.

"That's right darling, we're going to be parents." She said as her eyes became glassy with tears of happiness.

"Can I see her?" Jack asked. Fay ushered him inside. Angel followed him like a ghost. When inside, Angel saw her body on the bed, there was blood everywhere. She was lying on her side with her wings drooped out the back, spread onto another bed. They were bandaged up and she had a wet cloth on her forehead. Angel was taken back looking at herself. Angel looked at Jack; the look on his face was of mixed emotions, guilt, sadness, fear. She wanted so badly to hug him. She stood between him and her body and said softly.

"Jack, I'm ok, I'm here and I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be okay." He couldn't hear her.

"That bastards going to pay."Jack whispered and ran out of the room and flew out of the building. Angel tried to fly after him, but her wings wouldn't carry her.

Angel began to fade and was back at the moon. "Armor! Why couldn't he see me?"Armor came down from a platform with a telescope on it.

"Because you are pretty much a ghost my dear." Angel clenched her fists.

"Ok, how long must I stay here before I can go back?"Angel asked as tears pricked her eyes, making it hard to see. Armor smiled.

"Only twelve weeks, well twelve earth weeks. Here it is just twelve days before you're well enough to return to earth." Angel nodded.

"It seems fast. I mean for the amount of injuries I have."Angel said.

"Well, you are being healed by magic." Armor replied.

"Armor?" Angel stuttered.

"Yes Angel" he replied.

"Why is Xavier targeting me? This is the second d time he has come after me."

"Xavier feeds off fear, jealousy, hatred and pain in the world, he can't physically affect humans so he has to wait until they make it themselves, but he can influence spirits. A long time ago things like this would be a regular thing, until I made the no distractions law and spirits had nothing to be attached to expect their work, so he had nothing to use against them, but then there was you and Jack and Aster and Fay. I'm surprised he hasn't gone after them yet."

"By why does he go after _us_?"

"When you love something or someone, if he can, he will try and take it away from you so he can feed off the negative emotions it provokes. That's part of the reason for the Law, so he has no power, but sometimes attachment is needed."

"Then what about my baby?" Angel asked worriedly.

"You will have to keep him safe." Armor replied with a reassuring smile.

"Angel? One more thing, you will have to train to become a spirit, I can't give you all the answers, but I can tell you your powers. You can have some time to rest before we start." Armor explained.

Angel watched Jack through the telescope the next day at the moon, he searched for Xavier. Angel couldn't keep track of him as he was moving from place to place so quickly. It had seemed like only minutes had passed before the sun began to set. Jack returned to St. Nick's mansion and entered the room where Angel's body lay. He leant down and kissed her forehead and brushed her hair off her face. Jack smiled slightly and sat on a chair in front of her. Jack held Angels hand and began to fall asleep. Angel smiled and covered her chest with her hand. Angel counted twelve minutes before the sun rose on earth. Jack awoke and kissed Angels head. He smiled sadly and muttered.

"Love you too." Before flying off to search for Xavier, to make him pay for what he had done. Angel watched Jack every day, even though he was hard to keep track of. He only returned to the mansion at night, even then he just sat next to Angel's body, holding her unmoving hand. Then at dawn break, he would kiss her forehead and leave again. Angel watched him for what was the whole day on the moon but was a whole week on earth. Again Jack returned from his endless search and sat on the bed opposite her, holding her cold hand.

"You know I miss you Angel, I hope you can hear me, wherever you are, I miss you, not a sleepless night goes by that I don't miss your smile, your voice," Jack began to sob. "Your eyes if only they would open, I can only wish you would look up at me, tell me I'm being an idiot. I know you're coming back, but I don't know when, and that kills me." Jacks eyes flitted up at her as if waiting for a reply. Angel whipped her head way from the viewing piece.

"I can't watch anymore." Angel said as she let go of the telescope and stood. She hadn't realized that she had been crying. She wiped away her tears. "Are you okay?' Armor said. Angel was distressed and crying while trying to wipe away her tears.

"No Armor, I'm not. I miss him so much, I can't stand to see him like that." She sobbed.

"You can visit him." Armor suggested. Angel shook her head.

"No, no I can't, not when he's in this state." Angel sobbed as she held her stomach. Armor hugged her.

"Don't worry; you'll be back before you know it." Armor reassured.

"We should begin training, it will distract you, come, I'll show you to the training room." Armor said.

The training room was full of targets shaped as humans and some as regular red centered circles.

Angel looked around, it had a high ceiling and the walls, roof and floor were all painted grey.

"What? I'm confused, why are there heaps of targets when I don't have any weapons?" Angel asked.

"Let me get there, I do have weapons for you." Armor said as he handed her something wrapped in a piece of red silk. Angel took the package gratefully and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a pair of white cuffs that were lined with gold on the edges.

"Uh, Armor, these aren't weapons." Angel said with confusion.

"They are sheaths; I thought you would prefer something a bit more stylish." Armor replied.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know the first thing about style." Angel said with a laugh.

"Anyway, flip them over." Armor said with enthusiasm. Angel slipped on one of the cuffs and investigated it on her hand. The white cuffs went to a point over her forearm with the gold lining on the edges, Angel turned over her hand and saw that the cuffs held a series of small silver blades with small handles that were shaped like feathers strapped to the underside of her cuff, the blades pointed back along each of her forearms.

"Oh, _these_ are my weapons… what are they?" Angel asked as she looked at the feather blades.

"They are small throwing knives. You will have to learn to throw them before you can leave." Armor replied.

"Well, I have no idea how to throw knives so how am I supposed to learn?" Angel asked.

"I will show you, but other than that it should come to you naturally so that you will be able to do it battle without even thinking." Armor explained.

Armor gestured for Angel to hand him one of the blades and she willing did so.

"Okay, first you can hold a blade two ways, first way is to use your pointer finger and thumb to hold the handle or the blade." Armor explained as he demonstrated. Angel followed his actions.

"Now, when you throw it, don't throw like you are throwing a ball, like a baseball, it doesn't work." Armor said.

"It will bounce back and not hit accurately…" Armor threw the knife at a target and it did as he predicted, it bounced back off the target and made a loud 'clang' as it hit the ground. Armor went and retrieved it and returned to Angel.

"Anyway, what you should do is bring the knife up next to your head, keeping your arm at a ninety degree angle." Armor said, lifting his arm above his head.

"Then..." He turned to face a target. "bring your arm straight down quickly, releasing the knife as your arm becomes straight as if you were reaching forward, again keeping your arm straight." Armor said, he demonstrated and the knife hit dead centre in the middle of the target.

"Like that, okay you try." Armor said with a smile as he handed Angel the knife he had just retrieved.

Angel smiled nervously and slowly reenacted Armors actions without letting go of the knife.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yes. Now try and hit the target." Armor said as he waved her towards the target. Angel nervously took a step towards the target and threw. The knife hit the edge of the target in its first ring from the edge.

"Good job, you are a quick learner, keep practicing I'll be back to check on you later." Armor said as he folded his hands behind his back and walked out of the room. Angel watched him leave and went back to practicing, hitting the target inside the second ring.

After four days, Angel was bored. She restricted herself from watching Jack because it damaged her mental health seeing him grieve and she was tired of practicing her knives. She had already practiced for at least six hours each day, she was ready to move up to the 'next level' as Armor had put it when he had seen her throw that morning but he had to prepare it. Angel eyed the gold bath angrily. It mocked her, teased her, and called out to her '_you can go see him.'_ No she couldn't, not really. Finally Angel gave in to the bath's beckoning calls and groaned at her defeat. She dipped her toes on her left foot in the gold liquid. It was luke warm. Angel took light, cautious steps down the stairs of the bath, into the swirling liquid until her shoulders were submerged. Angel took a deep breath and let the liquid engulf her head. After a few seconds she felt the air surround her, no longer feeling the slight warmth of the gold substance. Angel re-filled her lungs and opened her eyes. She was in the infirmary standing next to Jack. He was mumbling to himself. Angel smiled at him pitifully. Jack kept rambling but Angel could not understand him. When he finished his mumbled speech he leant down and kissed Angel's cold, unmoving lips for a second like she would kiss him back. But after a few seconds he remembered she would not and pulled away. Jack had kissed her softly and in a way that made Angel long to be back in her body so she could feel that short sad kiss. Angel walked around the white infirmary, inspecting every aspect of it, if not to distract herself from her sadness. Why are hospitals always full of white? Such a color that shows blood so clearly as if to display the pain of a patient on its very walls, sheets and even the uniforms of its staff. Angel wandered aimlessly until she reached a white bench on the far side of the room. An open pack of plastic latex gloves had been left out on its surface. Angel picked up a single glove and fiddled with the stretchy rubber, pulling it and releasing it so it made a loud snap that radiated through the room, with no purpose but for her own amusement. Jacks ears picked up the loud sound and he quickly looked up like a meerkat on patrol for a predator.

"Hello?" He called into the room. Angel looked back at him and there was a moment when it seemed as if their eyes met, like he could see her, but then Angel saw the same blank, confused expression he had first had when he looked up.

"Who's there?" he asked. It was such a clichéd thing to say, Xavier had been right when saying that it's always how it goes, who are you? What do you want? As if someone opposing a threat would reply if you called to them. Angel went back to her pondering and put the glove on her hand and twiddled her fingers. She admired the glove on her hand for a second before she turned to look what Jack was doing. But to her surprise, he was standing behind her, looking at the plastic glove. Angel moved her hand side to side to test if he was indeed eyeing the glove. Jacks eyes followed her hand like a dog on a bone, eager yet confused.

Jack reached out and held Angel's glove covered hand and for the first time since after her incident, she was able to feel Jack's cold hand entangled with her own.

"Angel?" He asked as he stood there, he could feel a hand in the glove, yet he could not see anything.

Angel picked up another glove with her free hand, not wanting to let him go, and managed to put it on. She waved, to signal that it was her.

"You're here? This is you?" Jack asked. Angel gave him thumbs up with her spare hand. Jack opened his mouth to say more but Angel began to fade back to the moon.

"No!" she shouted desperately. "Not yet. Please, not yet." Angel was suddenly back at the moon, leaving Jack with nothing with a limp glove in his hand and the other glove fell to the ground. Back at the moon, Angel had tears running down her face, she was regretting visiting Jack but at the same time she was glad she did.


	14. The next level

Chapter XII

The next level

**(A/N so yes, Angel is all knocked up and stuff! *dramatic music* do you think it is a baby girl or a baby boy? I know which it is but I'm not telling.)**

The next day, Armor had prepared the 'next level' for Angel. She walked into the training hall with her cuffs on, ready to begin the day of training. Armor greeted her with a smile; his Mr. Monopoly style facial hair framed his mouth like furry caterpillar.

"Morning Angel." He said as she stood in front of him.

"Good morning Armor, I'm ready for level two of my training." Angel said with a smile.

"Okay good. Now let me explain, this will be a survival level, it is hard, but once you complete this level, properly and without me needing to save you, you will be fully trained." Armor explained.

"First things first, by now, you will have turned enough for your powers to develop, so… its time you found out what they are." Armor said with a cheery grin, like that of Santa Clause, well the one known to humans that is. Angel clapped and jumped for joy, her excitement overflowing.

"Okay okay, calm down child. First thing is the power to heal. You can heal others and yourself using your touch, it must be firm touch, and it must be held until the wound is fully healed." Armor said as he gestured for one of Angels blades. Angel handed him one and he thanked her and held out his wrist, he pushed the blade into his wrist firmly and slid it across, cutting it deeply, he winced and his red blood seeped from the split in his skin, dripped down his forearm and onto the ground. Angel shrieked, shocked by Armor's actions.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"You must use your powers, this sense of urgency is the same as if you were in battle or with a dying human that you just found or were called to." Armor said, holding his wrist and wincing at the stinging pain traveling up his arm. Angel frowned and reached for his arm, griping it tightly like Armor had said.

"No child, put pressure directly on the wound." Armor said with urgency in his voice.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Angel replied as she tried to calm herself. She pressed her thumb into Armor's open wound; it was wet, squishy and worst of all, warm. The blood creeped back up Armor's arm, retreating back into Armor's veins, the skin stretched and molded back around Angel's thumb, until the skin began to grow over her thumb.

"Okay you get remove your thumb now my dear." Armor said with the calmness returning to his voice as the pain had ceased. Angel did as she was told and the wound continued to heal until Armors skin was fully healed, without even a scar to show that it ever happened.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Angel said, breathing heavily.

"I won't, I just needed you to learn your power, quickly, and urgency seemed to be the most fitting way to do so." Armor replied. "Anyway, your second power is the ability to see the dead, spirits of the deceased." Armor explained.

"So ghosts?" Angel said with the attitude of the teenager that she was.

"Yes, ghosts, if that is what you call them, you can see ghosts, of humans, animals, although animal ghosts are very rare, spirits, and most importantly, you will be able to see me when I visit Earth. No one else can so I can be in direct contact with you, without having to telepathically talk to you from the moon or use the message crystal." Armor explained, holding his head high, as if teaching a child to tie it's shoelaces, like it was 'so very important.'

"Okay, that doesn't seem too hard, let's get started." Angel said with enthusiasm. Armor raised a brow at her, knowing that the second level was not something to be enthusiastic about.

Armor left the room and moments later a glass window appeared above the ground, all the other doors seeled off and Angel was trapped in the room. The room morphed into a forest and Angel stood ready to fight, she was scarred and surprised. She could not see the edges of the forest and she ran in the direction of a wall, the new forest seemed to go forever, but then she ran into the wall that had changed so she could not tell it was a wall and it looked as if the forest continued, but it didn't. Angel rubbed her nose.

"This is a simulation test. You will not be able to tell where the walls end, the beasts you will face will seem real, and so will the pain and wounds they leave. It will last for a single night, if you can survive that long, if you can't, holler, I will pull you out. You can also use your powers. Let's begin!" Armor said like a game show host.

The wall covered the window again. Angel heard the sound of bird but she couldn't see any skipping from branch to branch in the birch trees that made up the make shift forest. Angel looked up slowly as she walked around the tree to see if she could see the bird she heard flying, she saw that the roof had changed to look like the sky, it was a luminous baby blue and a few fluffy looking clouds had docked like ships in the sky. Angel heard a low growl and a cackle from the trees, she pulled two blades from her cuffs and held one in each hand, she looked around but the growls ceased and the forest became quiet again. Suddenly, the white cloud grew bigger and became grey. They got darker and darker until a down pour began. The room got darker almost instantly and the trunks of the trees became stripped as the water flowed down from its branches. The growls returned and Angel gripped the blades, nervous but ready to fight. The growls came from different directions, different places surrounding Angel. She looked into the dark shadows below the trees trying to pin point the beasts. Angel thoughts she could see a clawed foot in the shadow and she squinted as she tried to look closer. She took a step forward and felt a horrible pain in her left wing. She turned to see a creature that was fully black with glowing blue eyes and long arms mauling her wing. Angel let out a scream and swung at the creature with her knife. It let go of her wing and growled at her. Angel could now recognize it as a shadow demon, the same sort that had tied Jack up as she was being murdered. Angel became furious and she threw one of her knifes at the creature, hitting it in the middle of its eyes. It fell to the ground and black ooze bubbled from around the knife. Angel greased at the creature and retrieved her knife, as she did so it yelped and became still and glassy eyes. As the demon went still, Angel heard the howls and growls of the hidden creatures become uproar. She looked over her shoulder at her wound and saw the blood trickling from her the bite marks. She grabbed her wing and pressed her fingers into her wound, winced at the pain and the slimy feeling of her own bloody flesh. The wound healed up and she heard the howls become closer.

'At least ten of them.' Angel thought. A black beast lunged out of its hiding, latching to Angels arm, the only one of which she held a blade. The blade dropped to the ground as the creature thrashed. Angel stumbled towards a bush and another emerged from under it and grabbed her leg. Angel fell to the ground as more creatures swarmed from their hiding places, eager to get a lick of her blood. Angel could feel their bites, their teeth pinching her skin before breaking it. Tears ran down her cheeks and she screamed as one of the beasts ran its teeth across her chest, tearing into her, biting as if to get at her beating heart.

"Armor!" Angel screamed as she felt her heart slowing down. The demons evaporated and the trees disappeared, it became light again and Angel felt no more pain. 'Great, I died.' She thought as she opened her eyes. She lay on the cold concrete, starring up at the familiar grey roof. She sighed with relief.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Armor asked. Angel sat up and looked over herself, her previous wounds were gone, not ever scars were left, and he clothes were no longer bloody.

"Uh, yes, yes I think I am. How- How am I okay?" Angel stuttered as she looked up at Armor for answers.

"None of that was real, the trees or the darkness and especially not those foul shadow demons. The wounds were a… well a kind of simulation." Armor explained with a certain superiority that made Angel slightly agitated.

"Now I must remind you, you cannot return home until you can successfully pass this trial, so I must ask, would you like to try once more?" Armor asked with fake compassion.

"Uh, no. I think I would like to sleep on it." Angel replied. Armor smiled. Angel returned his look and uneasily left the training room.

Angel wandered down the hall until she got to her room. She opened the door into her little room that had been given to her for her temporary stay. It was a vintage style room, much like the rest of the house, although unlike the rest on the house, it was in pastel blues and cream colors. It was no question that the room was small, but still, it was large enough for Angel to feel comfortable. The walls were lined with white wallpaper with a pale blue pattern that resembled a fancy, done up spade that would be found in a deck of cards. The floor was a soft cream carpet that felt as if it had never felt footsteps upon it. There were no windows but there were three paintings of a forest that seemed to match up and were framed like they were giving the illusion of windows. There was a cream vanity lined with gold on the edges and around the edges of the small draws at the front that also had gold handles. There was a large mirror on the wall behind the vanity and a small stool to match the rest of the vanity that had a gold fleece pillow. Angel walked past it and checked her reflection in the mirror and brushed her hair with a soft, white bristled hair brush with a polished marble handle. She set it down on the vanity and smiled at herself in the mirror before turning and walking to her bed, it was a king size bed made of white cast iron and had white sheets, nothing fancy. Angel fell into a heap onto its comforting covers that were still stiff with starch. She looked up at the gold chandelier that hung from the roof and then she glanced over at the velvet couch that was of the same design as the vanity, next to the door to her bathroom. Angel stood and walked to the bathroom, seeking the warmth of water running over her body so she could clear her head for the following day's trial. The bathroom was white, white basin, white walls, white tiles on the floor. Even the tiles surrounding the island bathtub were white. Although, not ceramic or clay, but everything was made of white marble.

"What is it with spirits and having eccentric houses, but then again if you live forever, why not have the best." Angel muttered to herself as she looked around the modern looking bathroom. Angel removed her clothes and turned on the tap behind a single glass pane that acted like a shower screen. Angel waited for the water to adjust before stepping into the steady stream coming from the shower head above her. Angel let out a moan as the heat engulfed her body and the stress melted away.

Angel stood, ready; blood pumping, and the adrenalin taking over, amidst the simulation wilderness Armor used for her final trial.

"You must survive a single night here; you can use your powers. As a spirit you do not require food, water or sleep, but it does not mean you can't do any of those things. The trial begins now." Armor said with a robotic voice through a P.A system. Angel walked around the forest, feeling the cool, carpet like grass against the bottom of her feet as she walked slyly between the tall birch trees. It still amazed her that the grass wasn't real. As it had done before, the clouds gathered in the 'sky' and it became dark. A heavy rain began to fall. Angel smiled as she felt the cold drops of water against her skin. She heard the patter as the rain fell on the leaves around her and she felt at peace. Angels peace was broken by a low growl, it was familiar, the growl of a demon. Angel took out her feather blades and took a deep breath. The first demon leaped out from the darkness behind a tree, clawing at her. Angel dodged and dug her knife into its gut, causing it to howl and scratch her arm as she twisted the knife in its stomach. The demon went limp and Angel drew back her blade and let it fall. A chorus of howls screamed from the woods and Angel scanned her surroundings as she heard their pounding footsteps draw closer. Angel looked into the shadows of the surrounding forest with intensity and determination. Another demon launched itself at her from under a shrub but narrowly missed her leg. Angel threw one of her blades down at it as it crawl on the ground, hitting it in the head, as the demon collapsed, with its tongue still hanging out of its mouth, its jaw fell down on it and pierced through it. The blood from the two defeated demons was sprayed across the once green grass. Angel took a deep breath; she heard a rustle from the bushes behind her and she took another blade from her sheath and held tightly in her hand. Two demons came at her from the trees, from opposite directions. Angel turned and slit the throat of one of the one coming at her from the back with a single slash then turned and stabbed the other inside its mouth as it charged at her with teeth bared. Both fell to the ground and their blood was added to the grass. Angel saw one move in the low branches of a birch tree and she threw her knife at hit. She hit it in the stomach, not fatally, but it caused enough damaged to cause the demon to fall to the ground. It thrashed around and tried to pull the blade from its side, but the blade had penetrated its skin and kept going, it was dug so far into its flesh that it was unreachable. Angel looked at the creature with pity but not before another had latched to her leg. Angel screamed. Her screams of pain started frenzy from the demons that had surrounded her location and they ran at her from all angles. Angel felt the teeth of the demons piece her skin, their warm, slimy tongues caressing her skin, lapping at the blood pouring from her wounds. Angel held her knife tightly, she struggled to lift her arm under the pressure of the demons bite, but she managed to drive one of her knifes into the neck of a demon that had its mouth wrapped around her other arm. The demon wailed and released her arm. With Angel's now free arm, she got another knife and stabbed another demon in the eye. Slowly angel managed to fight off the demons. She stood surrounded by their bloody, unmoving body's, breathing deeply and cradling her wounds as best she could. The rain fell down against her skin, washing away her blood, leaving faint red streams running down her skin. Angel stumbled over to one of the demons and retrieved her knife that was lodged beneath its skin from when she had thrown it.

Later, after the rain had passed, the growling had ceased and the sun had returned to the training room, Angel sat in one of the tallest birch trees healing her wounds. Angel winced as she pressed on the torn flesh on her arm, slowly it closed up and Angel looked over her body for anymore wounds.

"There, all better. I wonder how long until my next visit from those blood thirsty beasts?" Angel said to herself. Angel watched the sky for the small bird she heard in her first attempt of the trial. Slowly she dozed off as the warm sunlight hit her face. She closed her eyes to soak in the warmth.

As night rolled around, the sounds of low dog-like growls echoed through the forest. As shadows grew under the trees, so did the hollow sound of paws on the grass. Angel awoke from her sleep as the howls radiated into her ears in panic. She took deep breathes as she heard them closing in.

"It's okay; they can't get you up here." She reassured herself. Suddenly Angel heard the sound of claws against bark. She looked down gingerly and saw a long armed demon struggling to climb the tree, it looked up at her with drool frothing from its mouth. The beast began to climb. Angel panicked, she threw a knife down at it and hit it square in the middle of it head. The creature arched backwards but its claws were still dug into the tree so it stayed, arched halfway up the tree with blood dripping from its head. Angel lent back on the trunk as she sat on the branch. Another demon crawled slowly and slyly up the tree; soundlessly it climbed up behind Angel. It sat there, glaring at her with glowing eyes waiting for her to let her guard down. As Angel calmed herself the demon edged closer. It opened its mouth and hovered its jaws over Angel's wing, with a sideways glance to check if she had noticed the demon came down hard on her wing, crushing the bone as it thrashed. Angel tried to pull away and screamed with pain.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed as drew her blade and stabbed at the beast's torso, but it stayed strong and held its ground. Angel drove her knife in one more time, the demon lost its footing because of the force and fell, taking Angel down with it. Angel landed on her back and the wind was knocked out of her. Angel's vision blurred but she heard the footsteps of the demons near closer. Angel was given strength by the urgency and pried the jaws of the demon open, ignoring the pain. She gave it a quick inspection before running to a new tree and climbed quickly. Angel spotted a rope hammock and drove herself towards it. The darkness made every branch look like a demon and as hard as she tried, Angel couldn't calm herself down. She finally reached the hammock and settled in. She put her hand on the wound and healed it quickly, hearing the bone click back into place. Once healed, Angel was exhausted and lay back in the hammock. She looked down at the demon that had attacked her in the tree as it lay on the ground and saw five more surrounding it, sniffing at its body before climbing the tree that the other demon was still clinging to even in death, the one she had been in. Angel looked away and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to forget them, she knew if she made it until morning she would be done and the trial would be over.

Angel awoke in her bed, she recognized the soft covers. She sat up and saw a note on the vanity. She stood and turned on the lights before walking to the vanity. She picked up the note and read it with sleepy eyes.

_Angel,_

_ Congratulations! You made it through the trial. You have proved that you can fight under pressure and that you have the skills, both in fighting and in your powers. You will make a great asset to the spirit world. Now rest up I will see you in the morning. _

- Armor

Angel smiled and put down the note, she walked back to her bed and collapsed into the warmth of the covers.

"Today is the day Armor!" Angel said as she walked into the large study area of Armor's moon mansion days later. She flew around and stretched her wings.

"Easy dear, don't hurt yourself. We have to wait until the right time for me to cross over to earth, so I can perform my spell and bring you back." Angel sighed.

"Armor, what if I can't go back? I'd just be a spirit of a spirit, alone with no one else." Armor smiled warmly.

"You worry too much, I have done this before." Angel nodded. She spent the day reading books looking through the telescope. She looked at her body; it had healed almost completely, except for the scars on her wings. She looked better than ever. Angel's body, unlike her, had gotten fat around the stomach, where she was carrying the baby.

"Armor, I thought spirits couldn't have children?"Armor looked up from his study desk where he was working.

"Well no, I don't usually allow things like relationships and children; they are too much of a distraction from your work. But in some cases, like you and Jack, or Fay and Aster, spirits better from these things. Jack never told you, well he did, kind of, but he asked me to give you my blessing, so you could have children, and I watched you two for a few weeks, then I realized there are no one in this world more fitting to be parents, than you and Jack Frost." Armor said. Angel smiled blissfully.

The clock struck 3. Down on earth the moon was beginning to rise in the sky.

"Now child, now is the time." Angel lay down on a couch in Armor's study. Armor gave her an injection and she fell unconscious. He then began his journey to earth. He arrived at the room where Angel's body was. He saw Jack holding her hand. Jack could not see Armor, as Armor was but a spirit of a spirit. Armor began to perform the spell he needed to do to get Angel back into her body. He pulled out a vile of a metallic silver liquid. It was Angel's blood from her spirit. He poured it into a syringe and injected it into Angel's arm. He began to mumble words in an ancient language. The vile was nearly empty and the spell was nearly complete. Angel's spirit at them moon faded and her body began to breath in deep breaths. Armor removed the empty syringe from her veins, and stood back to let Angel wake up. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes. She was lying on her side and she blinked quickly to un-blur her vision. She began to get feeling in her body back and she felt Jack gripping her hand. He was lying on a bed 30 cm from her own, with their hands meeting in the middle. She looked at his face saw he was asleep. She squeezed his hand and slowly sat up. Angel moved closer to the sleeping winter spirit.

"Jack?" She called quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked lazily.

"Go away Fay. I don't care what checkups you have to do on her, I'm not moving." He said in sleepy voice.

"I'm not Fay." Angel said as she squeezed his hand. Jack looked over at the bed where Angel was supposed to be. His eyes widened when he saw she was in front of him instead of on the bed.

"Angel?" He said as he cupped her cheeks.

"Yes?" She said as she grabbed his hands.

"I have never been so happy to see those blue eyes of yours." Jack said as he kissed her. They both laughed through tears of joy.

"Jack what's all this racket ab..." St. Nick said as he walked into the room.

"Angel!" He said opening his arms and giving Angel a hug.

"You're awake." He said with disbelief.

"Yep. Armor fixed me up so now I'm all better." Nick laughed. Jack hugged her from behind and put his hand on her belly. Angel covered his hand with her own.

**Sorry to say guys, but that was the last chapter. But alas! Do not worry! There will be a sequel! It will include more of Jack and Angel (Of course) but with the additional charictar of their son/daughter. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story and I will try get the first chapter of "The Gateway To heavan" (Which is the sequel) up as soon as I can, Im thinking abkut maybe just having the sequels chapters added to this story instead of making a new one, bur im not sure yet. i will post an authors note chapter to let you all know. anyway, again thanks and I Love you All!**

**Angel "Awww, is that the end? Okay. *sighs*"**

***The baby kicks* **

**Angel "JACK! Jack! the baby kicked!"**

***Jack comes running***

**Jack "What?" **

***Angel grabs his hand and rests it on her belly* **

**Jack "I feel it, I feel it kicking."**


	15. Empilogue

Empilogue

**(A/N Okay so i have decided that i will just add the second book onto the end of this one, this chapter is the empilogue for Show me the light, i have been working hard on the first few chapters for Gateway to Heaven for you all, hope you enjoy. )**

Angel was sitting by the pond with her hand on her rounded stomach thinking about her unborn baby. The baby kicked and Angel smiled as she felt it. Angel rubbed her stomach and began to sing.

'Hush-a-by, don't you cry,

go to sleep my little baby,

when you wake,

you shall have,

all the pretty little horses.

Dapples and grey,

pintos and bays,

all the pretty little horse,

Way down yonder,

in the meadow,

poor little baby crying mama,

birds and the butterflies,

flitted round his eyes,

poor little baby crying mama,

Hush-a-by, don't you cry,

go to sleep my little baby,

when you wake,

you shall have,

all the pretty little horses.

Dapples and grey,

pintos and bays,

all the pretty little horses.'

Angel slowly faded out the sweet lullaby.

"I think I know that song." Said Jack, Angel jumped slightly as she was unaware he was watching her while he leaned on the door frame.

"Most people do, it's quite famous." Said Angel quietly. Jack walked over and sat next to her.

"No, I know it personally, but I don't know where from." He said with a troubled look on his face.

"Maybe from when you were human? I know it because I used to sing it to myself when I was sad or couldn't sleep." Said Angel with a smile on her face. Jack was still thinking.

"Did, did you ever sing it when you were at the ski resort?" Jack asked cautiously. Angel smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, most nights." Angel replied.

"That's probably where I know it from." Jack said innocently. Angel smiled. The baby kicked Angel's stomach hard and Angel was startled.

"What?" Jack asked frantically.

"The baby's kicking." Angel said sweetly. Angel reached for Jacks hand and placed it on her belly. Jack smiled and looked at Angel then back at her stomach with the biggest smile on his face.

"I feel him." Jack said as he laughed with disbelief.

"He?"Asked Angel jokingly. Jack looked up at Angel nervously.

"Yeah, I think it's a boy." Jack replied.

"Maybe, I can't exactly say, we won't know until its born." Said Angel.

"It could be a girl for all we know." Angel replied.

"And if it is, I will be just as happy, but I can feel that it is a boy." Jack replied. Angel smiled wickedly at him.

"Okay Mr. Know-it-all." She said sarcastically.

There was a knock at the door that startled both Jack and Angel.

"I got it." Said Jack as he got up to answer the door. Angel got up slowly while trying to support her belly. Angel walked to the door and saw Jack greeting Fay.

"Fay! What are you doing here?" Angel asked cheerfully. Fay walked up and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Just dropping by." She said. Fay crouched down and put her hands on either side of Angel's belly.

"Hello bubs, hello little guy." Fay said with a high pitch voice. The baby kicked.

"Such a strong little boy." Fay said.

"What's with everyone thinking it's a boy, it could still be a girl." Angel said loudly.

"No dear, I feel it's a boy." Said Fay. Angel sighed frustratedly.

"Hey Can I have a little help here." Called Aster. He was struggling up the path with a large cradle. Jack walked quickly to help him. Fay was holding the door and Angel walked up to her as the boys were struggling to maneuver the cradle inside. Angel stood with her back to the wall and watched.

"What's this?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just a little something from The Spirits of childhood Fables. He's going to need somewhere to sleep." Fay said sweetly.

"It's, it could be a girl." Angel corrected. Jack and Aster carried the cradle into the bedroom and placed the cradle at the end of Jack and Angel's bed. It was a beautiful wooden cradle with a plush elf in it with a white pillow and sheets, it had a cloth canopy that the inside of it was painted like falling snow.

"It's beautiful." Said Angel. Jack and Aster sat on the end of the queen size bed and panted, Jack was looking at the cradle.

"Okay, let me explain it because it isn't just a regular cradle." Said Fay. "St. Nick made the cradle and the little plush elf, Sandman made the sheets, canopy and pillow case, they are made from dream cloud silk, it will protect it from bad dreams, Aster painted the canopy like snow, to remind it of his dad, and I made the pillow, to ensure the most comfort, from feathers to remind it of its mother." Fay explained. Angel was breath taken.

"Wow, so much thought into such a little cradle. It's amazing guys." Said Jack.

"Oh, and Nick insists that you guys come to the old ski resort." Said Aster. Jack and Angel looked at each other.

"What for? Jack asked.

"Can't say, you'll find out when you get there." Fay replied. Jack glanced at Angel and shrugged.

"Okay, what time?" asked Angel.

"5 o'clock." Replied Fay.

Jack helped Angel up the steps to the entrance to the ski resort, when they neared the top they were greeted by Sandman and St Nick. Nick walked over and helped Angel walk up the stairs with Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Nick.

"Terrible, being 35 weeks pregnant is terrible." Angel replied. They reached the top of the stairs. Sandman signed the words

"Aren't pregnant woman supposed to feel like they are glowing?" he asked.

"I think so but I'm technically not a woman, my body is only sixteen." Angel replied. St. Nick chuckled.

"Let's go inside, we will wait for Aster and Fay where it's warmer." Nick announced. Sandman held the door and Angel walked into the corridors.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Angel.

"We asked to have no people here." Sandman signed. Angel smiled as the memories of the place came back to her, although they were not all happy, Angel was glad the events that accured did so. They came to the hall and the fire was going.

"We thought you two should have a final night to have fun with friends before it becomes all about the baby." Sandy signed.

"It won't become 'all about the baby.' " Said Jack defensively.

"Oh, believe me, it will." Said Nick as they all sat on the couches around the fire. Angel sat with her head on Jacks shoulder.

"Anything I can help you all with tonight? Drinks?Snacks?"Asked a man with a Richmond football team beanie on.

"Brian?" Said Jack as he recognized him.

"Hello kiddies." Said Brian jokingly.

"You still work here?" Asked Jack.

"What do you mean, it's only been a year since you last saw me, and I see you two have been busy." Said Brian. Angel and Jack laughed.

"Nah, I'm just joking, it's good to see you both. You look different Illamay." Brain said. Angel laughed politely.

"No one's called me that since the wedding." Angel said.

"So you're married? Congrats. Although it hasn't been the same here since you stole Jack away from us." Brian joked.

"What do you mean? This place hasn't been without snow." Jack replied. Brian laughed. "Anyway, anything I can get you guys?" Brian offered.

"Yes, hot chocolate and cookies." Said St. Nick. Brian nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Asked Fay as she walked up to the group with Aster.

"Old friend."Replied Jack. Fay sat down and Aster sat next to her.

"It's bloody freezing here." Said Aster as he held his elbows.

"I told you to bring a Jacket." Snipped Fay.

"I don't have one." Said Aster defensively.

"You two argue like a married couple." Signed Sandman.

"Ha-ha, very funny Sandy." Said Aster sarcastically. Sandy shrugged. Brian walked up holding a large thermos of hot chocolate and plate of cookies.

"Here you go guys." He said as he put the tray on the table in front of them. "Now, I forgot to say before, your rooms for the night. St. Nick, your room is number 25, Aster, Fay, number 24 and Jack and Angel, you guys get Number 23." Angels heart skipped a beat. Jack smiled and put his arm around Angel.

"What about Sandy?" Asked Fay.

"Don't worry; I won't have time to sleep. I need to work." Sandy signed.

"Okay I'll leave you guys to it then." Said Brian before he walked away. Aster poured hot chocolate and handed each of them a glass. Angel took a sip and burnt her tongue and spilt some down her top.

"Oh gosh, yuck."Said Angel as she stood up.

"Where you going?"Asked Nick.

"To get this off." Angel replied.

Angel walked out of the hall and down the corridors until she got to the bathroom, she opened the door and walked to the basin. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. Angel turned on the tap and used some paper towel to remove as much of the hot chocolate as she could. She then put her chest under the hand dryer until her top was dry. After she was all cleaned up Angel noticed the frost on the window and stopped and drew a smiley face. Through her drawing she saw a little girl, no older than five, walking into the frosty bush land around the resort. Angel panicked and walked as quickly as she could without straining herself back to the hall.

"There's a little girl." She shouted when she got back to where the group were sitting.

"What do you mean?" Asked St. Nick.

"She's walking into the woods, we have to go help her, she might freeze." Said Angel frantically. She grabbed Jacks hand and tried to drag him.

"Angel, we will go, not you." Jack insisted. Angel began to walk out of the hall into the cold outside. The group followed her.

"You're not going, we have to think about little Luka." Jack argued.

"Could be a girl, and I am going." Angel insisted. Jack rolled his eyes. Angel walked through the doors and stood in the cold looking for the little girl.

"Where did you see her?" Asked St. Nick. Angel thought for a moment.

"That way, I think she went that way." Angel said. The group began to walk into the bush land. Jack held Angels hand as she stepped over various logs. Dark clouds began to gather in the sky above them.

A light rain began to fall.

"We should get you back now." Fay said to Angel.

"No, she is only young, you guys are the Spirits of childhood fables, you should be able to find her." Angel said.

"Angel, now. Fay's right." Jack said sternly.

"Why just because I'm pregnant, no, I'm looking." Angel protested.

"Yes, because you're pregnant, you have to look after two people not just one." Said Jack angrily. "Fine, I'll go." Said Angel angrily. "But please, you guys keep looking for her."Angel said sadly.

"Okay, Fay, you go with her." Jack said then he kissed Angel on the cheek. Fay and Angel began to walk back and the others kept walking in the same direction. When the two of them got 50 meters away Angel changed directions.

"Where are you going?" Asked Fay.

"To find that little girl." Angel replied.

"But…" Fay began.

"No buts, what Jack doesn't know won't kill him." Angel said angrily.

"But it might kill your baby." Fay said.

"I'm angry and pregnant, argue with me and I will kill you." Angel said as she stopped and crossed her arms. Fay laughed.

"Okay, but can I say, you're way more fun when you're mad." Fay said jokingly. Angel laughed. The two girls continued searching for the little girl.

Back at the boys group, they came to an old cabin.

"Let's check in there." Sandman signed. Aster nodded and opened the door. Inside was a small stove and fridge and a fireplace. In the corner were two beds and a lamp. There were a few small windows. A little girl was sleeping in one of the beds and a man who looked like he was in his forty's sat on the couch with a bowl of soup.

"Can I help you young man?" Asked the man. Jack pointed to himself.

"Me?" Asked Jack.

"You're the only other one here." Said the man plainly,

"He doesn't see the rest of us." Nick said. Sandy was twirling a dream to the girl as she slept.

"I saw your daughter walking, and I thought she was lost so…" Jack explained.

"No need to explain, it happens all the time." Said the man.

"Okay, well I'll be on my way." Jack said. The group walked out and began to walk back to the resort. Jack laughed slightly.

"All this fuss over a girl who was just walking home." He said. They all laughed.

"Well let's go home." Said Aster as he jumped over a log.

Fay and Angel walked through the bush looking for the little girl. The light rain became a heavy downpour.

"We should go back." Angel said as she held her belly.

"You think." Snipped Fay as she removed a twig from her hair.

"Well sorry." Angel said sarcastically and she looked around.

"Which way?" asked Angel as her eyeliner ran down her face.

"I don't know, I thought you would know." Said Fay worriedly.

"I guess we're lost." Angel said. Fay looked at her angrily. Angel laughed when she saw Fays rainbow eyeliner had run down her face causing her to look like she had been hit in the face with melted skittles.

"You're laughing!" Fay shouted angrily.

"You look like you made out with an Easter egg." Angel said as she laughed hysterically.

"Ha- ha your make up is just as bad." Fay teased.

"I'm going to fly up and see if I can see the cabins." Fay said. Angel sat on a log and rubbed her large belly.

"Okay, I'll sit here." Angel replied. The sky lit up as lightning wove across the sky and a big roar of thunder echoed through the bush.

"Or maybe not."Said Fay. Angel breathed heavily.

"What's wrong." Fay asked.

"Nothing, let's get back." Angel said as she stood and began to walk in a random direction.

The boys arrived back at the cabins.

"Angel, we found the little girl, she lives in the woods and was just going home!" Jack called as they approached the hall. When Jack got no reply he walked faster. He entered the hall and saw that Angel and Fay were both not there. Brian came out of the kitchen.

"There you are, where did you guys go?" He asked, Jack ignored the question.

"Did the girls come back?" He asked frantically.

"No, why?" Brian asked. Jack turned to the others and ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"Bloody hell Angel! Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Jack yelled.

"Jack, calm down. We will look for her." Nick said. Jack walked out of the hall angrily and called for Angel.

Angel leant on a tree and breathed heavily.

"Okay something is wrong." She admitted.

"Okay, what?" Asked Fay.

"I don't know. But I need to get back." Angel sighed and continued walking.

"As quick as possible. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable wet feathers are?" Fay said gesturing to her feathered dress. Angel looked at her with angry disbelief.

"I have feathered wings moron." She said angrily.

"Gosh, no need to be so mean." Fay replied. Angel sat on the ground amongst the leaf littler.

"Sorry, I'm just in a lot of pain right now." Angel replied.

"You- you don't think you're… in labor do you?" Fay asked cautiously. Angel screamed with pain.

"Yep, yep this baby's comin'." Angel said as she breathed quickly.

"Okay, what do we do?" Fay asked innocently.

"I don't know!" angel yelled, she screamed again.

"Aell what usually happens when someone gives birth?" Fay asked. Angel screamed.

"I don't know, usually there's a doctor." Angel yelled. She let out a deep moan. "Fay, weren't you a doctor?" Angel asked, her voice straining with the pain.

"Yes, but I never delivered a baby. That never really happens in combat so I didn't have to learn it." Fay replied in panic. Angel moaned again as a reply.

"Uh- okay, I guess I'll just improvise. Well, uh, breath, concentrate on something else." Fay suggested.

Jack walked amongst the wet trees calling out for Angel.

"We should split up, we can't fly because of this lightning and we will cover more of the area." Sandman suggested.

"Okay." Said Jack with panic.

"You go that way, I'll go this way, Nick, that way, Sandy go that way." Aster ordered. The group split up and Jack could hear the others calling for Angel and Fay.

Angel sat on the ground with her legs spread screaming with pain.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"Come on Angel, push." Fay yelled. Angel pushed as hard as she could.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow." She said. She pushed again. "Can you even see anything?" Angel asked desperately.

"I-I think so. I think I see part of him. Keep going Angel." Fay encouraged. Angel pushed again. Then breathed heavily.

"I can see his head." Fay yelled with joy. Angel smiled weakly.

Jack heard the faintest shout and he turned and tried to follow it.

"Come on, his little arms are almost out!" Fay shouted. Angel pushed again.

"Hand. Give me your hand." Angel said, reaching out for something to hold onto. Fay gave angel her hand and yelped when Angel squeezed it tight.

"Nearly there." Fay encouraged weakly.

Jack was running, following the sound of the shouts that he could hear getting stronger.

Angel pushed as hard as she could, and Fay caught the baby and cradled it in her arms.

"I told you it was a boy." Fay joked. Angel had sweat running down her face and she was panting but she was smiling. Fay handed her the baby and Angel cradled her new son. She weakly raised her wings and sheltered her baby. Angel heard Jacks voice calling for her.

"Here!" Fay called. Jack ran through the bush and stopped when he saw Angel cradling the baby. He stepped forward slowly then fell to his knees beside angel. He rubbed the baby's cheek and Laughed with disbelief. The baby grabbed his finger and Jack sat next to Angel and put his arm around her.

"It's a little boy, like you said." Angel said as she starred at the new dad.

"Little Luka, Luka Whynter Frost." Jack said. He didn't take his eyes off the newborn. The baby had bright ocean blue eyes. He lifted his hand and the rain stopped.

"A baby that can stop the rain." Angel said proudly.

"Want to hold him?" Angel asked. Jack held his son and kissed his forehead. Fay helped Angel to her feet and Jack stood as well. Fay flew up and looked for the others. Jack walked Angel back to the cabins.

Fay and the others were already back when they walked into the hall, Fay ran up and handed Jack a small blanket to wrap the baby in.

"He's gorgeous." Aster stated. St. Nick held the sleeping baby's hand. Sandman wove a river of clouds that looped between the baby's ear and over his head and the baby gave a light laugh.

"Time for bed you stubborn girl." Jack ordered. Angel obeyed and walked to her room with Jack.

Jack brushed his teeth and Angel lay in bed with Luka in her arms. She starred at him with a loving smile. The baby stirred slightly and Angel began to sing.

"Hush-a-by, don't you cry,

go to sleep my little baby,

when you wake,

you shall have,

all the pretty little horses.

Dapples and grey,

pintos and bays,

all the pretty little horses,

Way down yonder,

in the meadow,

poor little baby crying mama,

birds and the butterflies,

flitted round his eyes,

poor little baby crying mama,

Hush-a-by, don't you cry,

go to sleep my little baby,

when you wake,

you shall have,

all the pretty little horses.

Dapples and grey,

pintos and bays,

all the pretty little horses."

The baby slept soundly. Angel smiled and Jack climbed into bed. He kissed her forehead then Luka's.

"Don't stay up to long, you need sleep." Jack said.

"I won't." Angel joked.

"Serious, you know what happened last time you ignored me." Angel kissed him lovingly.

"I'm going to sleep." She ensured. Angel hummed the tune to 'all the pretty little horses' and fell asleep. Jack smiled at her and lazily closed his eyes.


	16. Authors note

**Authors note **

**So now you have all met little Luka, the most adorable baby to be born into the spirit world. :)**

**anywag that's not what this is about, I have been working really hard on the next chapter by because of school it has gotten hard to find the time. But! School holidays are coming up so I should be able to get heaps of chapter finnished in that time. If you can all hold on a week you shall be greatly rewarded! Hahah**

**love you all-**

**Angel. **


End file.
